Complicated Love
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: When the guys find out that James is Bi, both Logan and Kendall find themselves developing feelings for the brunette and they will stop at nothing to outdo each other and win James' affection. Will James be able to pick one of them? And more importantly, will their friendship survive? Slash: Kames Jagan Ends?, Self-Harm (In later chapters), Trigger Warnings
1. Want To Be Loved

A/N: Hey everybody! Time for a new story! I just want to let you all know that this story will contain slash and will get kind of dark later in the story. I'll be sure to post the warnings and everything before the chapter to let you all know. I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

Want To Be Loved

Everyone has secrets. Some are harmless, and some have the potential to ruin a friendship. I've never told anyone the secret that I've been hiding for the last couple of years but… I'm Bi.

I've never told my parents because they weren't the most… accepting people around.I didn't tell Katie because I knew that she would forever mess with me about it. I didn't tell Mama Knight because I wasn't really sure what her reaction would be. I mean she's a wonderful person and mother, but I didn't really know where she stood on the subject.

I didn't tell the guys because I didn't want to risk throwing years of friendship down the drain. I wasn't really sure where they stood on the subject either, but I didn't want to take that chance. So I just suffered in silence. I had to admit that it hurt watching Kendall be happy with Jo and Logan happy with Camille.

Granted neither of the relationships really lasted but it hurt. It hurt because that's what I wanted. I wanted to find that one person that I could picture myself spending the rest of my life with them. Whether it's a guy or a girl, it didn't matter. All I wanted was to be loved.

"James?" I looked over to Carlos, who was sitting next to me on the couch.

Carlos and I had decided to hang back at the apartment for the day. Mama Knight had took Katie for 'Girl Time' as she put it. So we were home alone for a few days. Kendall and Logan were elected to get the food that we would need for the weekend sense they were the sensible ones of the group.

"Yeah?" I questioned, noticing the sad look on his face.

"Do you think we'll ever find someone? I mean, Kendall and Logan found someone. And even though their relationships didn't last, at least they got to know what it was like. When will we get to know what that's like?" I had to admit that the question had caught me off guard, but he asked the question in such a broken tone that I just wanted to give him a comforting hug. So that's what I did.

"I don't know Carlitos. I guess we'll just have to wait until it's our turn to experience it." I replied while letting him go. And just like that, he was back to his normal over-excited self.

"I can't wait! What if I get to have a relationship with one of the Jennifers?! A real one this time! One that won't involve you ruining our date this time!"

"Hey! If you didn't know, I was helping you! If I wasn't there that date would've went downhill." I retorted, feeling slightly offended.

"You're just jealous that I got to go on a date with a Jennifer!" He said while sticking his tongue out at me.

"Real mature." I muttered before getting up to leave. That was until I felt him grab my wrist.

"James wait! Please? I'm sorry!"

"What Carlos?" I sighed before sitting back down.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda… I don't know. You just don't seem right." He said, looking at me curiously.

Ok, if Carlos is starting to notice something, it won't take long for the others to find out. I kept trying to come up with something to tell him but came up blank so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm fine. I guess I've just been kinda tired lately. Nothing I can't handle." I said, hoping that he would believe me.

"If you say so."

I could tell by the tone in his voice that he didn't completely buy it, but I was thankful that he let it go.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap." I said, suddenly feeling kinda tired.

"All right dude. And thanks for the talk by the way." He said, giving me a smile.

"Anytime buddy." I gave him another hug before proceeding to my room that I shared with Kendall.

Kendall P.O.V.

I was currently at the store with Logan, once again lost in my own thoughts. Logan kept yelling at me because I kept getting distracted but I couldn't help it. I don't know why, but I just felt like something was missing. I haven't told the guys because I don't want them to worry, but I've felt like this ever since Jo left.

At first I thought it was because I missed her. And while I do miss her, I realized that wasn't the reason. It's hard to explain because even when I was with Jo I didn't exactly feel complete. There was always that void. And it was like I was settling for her just to try and fill the void that was there.

"KENDALL!" I found myself snapped out of my thoughts by an angry looking Logan.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah? I've been calling you for almost three minutes now and all you have to say is 'Yeah'?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's up with me lately. I keep spacing out." I told him honestly.

"It's alright. Let's just get the rest of these groceries so we can back."

I nodded at his suggestion, hoping that I wouldn't space out again.

James P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I was crying! I never cried! I looked over and noticed the various books that were now scattered around on my bed. This was yet another secret I kept from the guys. I was _really_ into romance novels. I guess I found myself addicted to them just so I could read about what I couldn't have.

I was basically torturing myself though. Reading about what I can't have is… depressing. I also felt like I was setting myself up for heartbreak. I knew that love wasn't always like in the books or movies. I looked over at the time and realized that Kendall and Logan would be back soon. I put my books back in the box that I kept them in and slid the box back under the bed.

As I rolled over on my side and tried not to cry myself to sleep I had only one thought on my mind.

_I just want to be loved._

* * *

Careful what you wish for James! Alright so I've been considering doing this story for a while now and finally got the guts to work on it. And just to let you all know, this story does get kinda dark later on in the story. I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be, but it has the potential to be the longest story I've ever written. It all depends on how you all like it. I have the first part of the story planned out and can plan more if you all want me to extend it. I will also be putting up a poll so you all can vote on what relationship you want it to be. But that won't be until later. Anyway, I have half of the next chapter typed out already so hopefully I can update tomorrow! So what do you all think about the story so far? Please let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	2. The Talk

A/N: Hey everybody! I don't have much time so I'm just going say that I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

The Talk

Kendall P.O.V.

Logan and I had finally made it back to the apartment. Surprisingly Carlos was sitting there by himself. Usually Carlos and James would be playing video games or something like that. But not this time, and I had to admit that I was a little worried. Especially when I noticed the look on Carlos' face.

"What's wrong Carlitos?" I asked as I made my way over to him.

"I think something's wrong with James." He said, not taking his eyes off the TV that wasn't on.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly feeling really worried.

"I don't know. It's just… I talked to him earlier and it just seemed like there was something bothering him."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" I asked, thinking that maybe Carlos was just over-reacting.

"Yeah. I asked him if anything was wrong with him. He said that he was just tired. But I could tell that he was hiding something." He said with a slightly angry tone.

"Carlos-" I was going to try and calm him down but I was cut off.

"No Kendall! You don't get it! James is hiding something and I want to know what it is! I mean, does he not trust us or something? We've been friends for years! I thought we told each other everything! Guess I was wrong though."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh at Carlos' words. I know that he was just hurt by the thought of James keeping something from us, but I honestly think that he's over-reacting. James wouldn't keep something from us because like Carlos said, we tell each other everything.

"Look, I know that you're worried that James is hiding something but like you said, we tell each other everything. I mean, James has never kept anything from us before so why would he start now?" I asked, hoping that he would see where I was going with this.

"I don't know. But that's what I want to find out."

I knew that Carlos could be a little… spontaneous when he wanted to get information. So I decided that it would be best if I just diffuse the situation right now.

"Okay I'm going to have to stop you right now. _You_ are going to sit here and watch TV while _I _go and see if I can find out what's up with James." I said as I proceeded to turn the TV on.

"What? Why can't I do it?!" Carlos questioned. It always amazed me how Carlos could go from serious back to his normal personality in seconds.

"Because whether you know it or not, you can be kind of spontaneous and unpredictable when you want to get information." I informed him.

"Whatever. Just… please see what you can find out." Carlos pleaded.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll see what I can find out." I gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder before proceeding to the room that I shared with James.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed that he was starting out the window looking deep in thought about something.

"Jay?" I questioned as I made my way over to my bed.

He looked over at me and as soon as he did, I could see the pain in his eyes. But being the person he was he quickly masked it.

"Hey Kendall. What's up?"

"Alright James. You and I both know that I can tell when something's up so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked.

"I'm just tired Kendall. We haven't had a break in forever and I guess it's just finally all becoming too much for me."

I could tell that there was something that he wasn't telling me, but at the same time I could hear the truth behind his words. He was tired. To other people they would've guessed that he meant he was tired in the sense that he just needed a little rest. But this was my best friend. My brother. And hearing the pain in his voice broke my heart. Probably a little more than it should.

"Jay if there's something bothering you, you need to tell someone. It doesn't necessarily have to be me, but you just need to tell _someone_." I said, secretly wishing that I would be the one who he chose to let in.

"I want to Kendall. I really do. But this is something that I can't tell anyone. At least not yet because it'll ruin everything."

Okay, now I was really getting worried.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not knowing if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Forget it Kendall." He said while trying to turn away from me, only for me to stop him.

"Come on Jay. It's not good for you to keep things bottled up like this. It's only going to backfire. Just… trust me. Let me in!" I pleaded, not wanting to see my friend suffer anymore.

"I can't tell you Kendall. I'm sorry." And with that he turned to face away from me. I let out a sigh before leaving him to sulk in peace, feeling even more guilty for leaving him there with every step I took. I was supposed to be helping him but I think I just made things worse…

I didn't know what was up with him, but I knew that I was going to find out.

* * *

Done! So yep, Kendall is on a mission to find out what James is hiding. What do you guys think of the story so far? Who do you think will find out James' secret first? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	3. New Guy

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this story so far! I have to admit that I was nervous about doing a slash story, but I think it's coming along pretty good. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

New Guy

Kendall P.O.V.

"So he's definitely hiding something?" Carlos asked, looking conflicted.

"Yep. And it's killing me because hate seeing him so upset." I said honestly, thinking about the pain I felt not even ten minutes ago at hearing the pain in James' voice.

"Why won't he just open up to us?! I'm starting to think that he really doesn't trust us." Carlos said angrily, which kinda shocked me because Carlos rarely got angry. But I knew that when it came to his friends, Carlos was very serious.

"It's not that he doesn't trust us. He's just… scared. He's scared that if we find out whatever it is he's hiding, it'll ruin everything." I said, thinking back to what James told me.

"Well I'm going to find out what he's hiding." Carlos said while getting up at the same time.

"Carlos don't!" I said while grabbing his wrist, trying to keep him from bothering James.

"Kendall let me go!" He exclaimed while trying to fight his way out of my grip.

"No! You can't bother James! Not right now anyway. Look, it's late so why don't we both try and get some sleep and see what we can find out tomorrow." I suggested, wanting to let James get his sleep.

"Fine. But I'm going to try and find out what I can tomorrow. With or without you. Goodnight." And with that Carlos went off to the room that he shared with Logan.

I let out a sigh before heading to my own shared room. As soon as I walked in, I heard the soft snores coming from James. I looked over and felt a small smile forming on my face. He looked so peaceful as he slept, as opposed to the pain that was evident in his eyes when he was awake.

As I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but hope that James would feel better soon.

*Line Break*

As soon as I woke up, I noticed the distinct smell of bacon. I quickly finished my morning routine before heading for the kitchen. I was going to wake James up, but decided that he was going to need all the sleep he could get. Because whether he liked it or not, I was going to find out what was up with him.

When I finally made my way to the kitchen I noticed Logan was the one cooking breakfast. _'Should've known.'_ I thought to myself.

"Good morning." I said as I took a seat at the table.

"Good morning. Feeling better today?" He asked, looking at me carefully.

I was getting ready to ask him what he meant but that's when I remembered. He must've been referring to how I kept spacing out yesterday. I was debating on whether or not I should tell him about James. It didn't take me long to make my decision.

"Well-" I started but was cut off by Carlos, who had just walked into the room.

"Good morning Logie! Morning Kendall! You ready to start operation 'Find Out What James Is Hiding'?" He exclaimed, with the last part directed at me.

"Um… what is he talking about?" Logan asked, looking confused and slightly worried.

"Something's up with James. He's been kinda down lately but he won't tell us what's wrong with him. We're planning on finding out today." I informed him, hoping that he would be on board.

"Well then count me in. If there's something wrong with James, I want to help him get better." Logan said, determination in his voice.

"Alright then. So, anyone have any ideas on how to go about this?" I asked, not really sure how to approach the situation.

"Well we can't just go up to him and ask. We need a more subtle approach." Logan said.

"A more subtle approach to what?" We all visibly froze at the sound of James' voice.

"Guys?" He questioned when none of us answered. I looked to Carlos and Logan who both looked at me, silently pleading with me to come up with something.

"A more subtle approach to trying to get Gustavo to give us a break." I replied, hoping that James didn't see right through my lie.

"Ok…" He replied, taking a seat next to me at the table.

I could tell that he didn't believe me for a second, but I was glad that he was letting it go. We sat and ate our breakfast, talking about random things until we finished eating.

"I think I'm going to go down to the pool for a little while." James said before saying his goodbyes and exiting the apartment.

James P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't tell the guys, but I heard their conversation. I knew that they meant well, but I just couldn't tell them. I wasn't kidding when I told Kendall that my secret could ruin everything because the more I thought about it, the more I realized how many problems this could cause. I didn't want to be the cause of everything going down in flames.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I suddenly bumped into someone, causing us both to fall to the ground. It took me a few seconds to shake off the dizziness I was feeling, but when I did I got up to help whoever I ran into.

"I'm so sorry! I kinda spaced out there. You're not hurt are you?" I questioned as I went to help the guy I knocked down. As soon as he opened his eyes I was met with a pair of breathtaking deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. No worries dude." He said, grabbing my hand that I had held out so that I could help him up.

When he was finally up on his feet, I finally got a good look at him. He kinda reminded me of Kendall. Shaggy blonde hair, a thin yet slightly muscular figure, those dimples… they only thing that was different was that instead of emerald green eyes, he had deep crystal blue eyes that had little flecks of green. I had to admit… he was hot and cute at the same time.

I finally snapped out of it and noticed him looking me up and down. I was getting ready to ask why he was looking at me when I suddenly got my answer.

"You're really hot."

If I had been drinking something I would have definitely done a spit take. I was too in shock to say anything, and he must've noticed because he started chuckling out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really comfortable and open with myself. Sorry if I freaked you out." He said, genuine regret in his voice.

"It's alright. You just kinda caught me off guard. It's not everyday that I get called hot by a guy." I admitted, knowing that I was probably blushing right now.

"Well I wasn't lying." He replied with a wink, to which I gave him a small.

"So what about you? What team do you play for?" He asked. I didn't miss the hint of hope in his voice.

"I'm actually Bi. I've never really told anyone though." I said, not really sure why I felt so comfortable telling this completely stranger my secret that I've been trying to hide.

"Sounds like a complicated story." He said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"You have no idea."

"Want to talk about it over smoothies?" He offered, giving me a small smile.

"I'd like that." I said, returning his smile.

"My name's Ryder by the way." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Ryder. I'm James." I replied while shaking his hand, signaling the possible start of a great friendship.

Kendall P.O.V.

Why do I always get dragged into stupid plans. Carlos and Logan suggested that one of us go down to the pool and keep an eye on James to see if we could find out any clue as to what was wrong with him. And as always, they forced me to go. They claimed it was because James and I were the closest out of the group but I knew the real reason. They just didn't want to face a pissed off James if they got caught.

When I made it to the lobby, I put on my tree hat before hiding behind a bush. I looked around the pool to see if I could find any sign of the brunette. To my disappointment, there was no sign of him. I looked over to where the cabana's were and noticed James. But my jaw dropped when I got a good look.

There was James… having a smoothie… turning on the 'Diamond Charm' and actually flirting… with a guy! I didn't know what it was I felt in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't like it. I had to fight the urge to go over there and drag James away from the guy who was getting James to do something he hadn't done in days… smile. An actual genuine smile too. Who did this guy think he was?! That was MY James!

WHOA! Where did that come from? He wasn't _my_ James… but he was my best friend. He should be able to date whoever he wants! This shouldn't be bothering me as much as it was but… I couldn't help what I felt. That's when everything started to make sense… The reason why James was scared to tell us, why he thought his secret would ruin everything.

_I've got to talk to him about this…_

* * *

Done! I think this was the longest chapter I've ever done! So Kendall pretty much knows what James' secret is. Next chapter Kendall will be confronting James about it! So what do you guys think about Kendall? Do you think James' conversation with Kendall is going to go well? Do you think Ryder will play an important part in the story? Let me know! I will be updating my other story next, which means this won't be updated until Wednesday at the earliest. Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	4. Trust In Me

A/N: Hey everybody! Time for a new chapter of 'Complicated Love'! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Trust In Me

Kendall P.O.V.

I was FREAKING out! I had no idea how to go about talking to James about this. Which is ridiculous because he's my best friend! We're supposed to be able to talk about anything! Of course we've never had to deal with anything like this before.

I had finally made it to the apartment only to be cornered by Carlos and Logan.

"What'd you find out?!" Carlos asked, giving me a pointed look.

I didn't want to tell them what I saw for two reasons. 1) I wanted to talk to James first to make sure I had my facts right because I really don't know what to think right now. 2) I didn't want to betray James' trust. I know that he has a good reason for keeping this from us so it wouldn't be right for me to just go and tell his secret. If he wants Carlos and Logan to know, he can tell them himself.

"Nothing. He's just sitting down there talking to the new guy." It wasn't exactly a lie. I was just choosing to omit the part about the two practically flirting with each other.

"Great. Now what are we going to do?" Carlos questioned, starting to pace around the room.

"Maybe we should just give him some space. I mean, if he is keeping something from us I'm sure he has a good reason for it." I replied, trying to calm him down for the moment. But obviously that was a bad choice of words because Carlos turned towards me with a not so friendly look on his face.

"You know something don't you?" He questioned.

"No Carlos. I'm just saying, we've known James for years and he's never really kept anything from us. So I'm sure if he's starting now, then he has a good reason." I reasoned.

"That's just it though Kendall! Friends don't keep things from each other. Like you said, he's never kept anything from us so why start now?"

I was getting ready to reply but Logan jumped in.

"Why don't we go and get some corndogs?" Logan said ushering Carlos out of the room, resulting in protest from Carlos.

I would have to thank Logan later. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out with Carlos. Plus, James should be back in a little while. And since we have the apartment to ourselves, maybe I can find out what's up with him.

James P.O.V.

I was feeling great right now! It felt good to finally tell someone the thing that I've been hiding all these years. I had spent a couple hours talking to Ryder. It was weird because we had so many things in common. He had just moved here because he had gotten signed to a major record label so he was going to be around alot.

The weird thing is that even though we had just met, there was this connection there. I wasn't sure if it was just a brotherly friendship bond, or if it was a romantic connection. However, we both agreed that we should both just stay friends right now, especially since we just met, but I knew that there was potential for a relationship there.

I had finally made my way to the apartment and was surprised to find that it seemed empty.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"James? Is that you?" I turned around to see Kendall coming out of our shared room.

"Hey. Where's Carlos and Logan?" I asked, wondering where everyone was.

"Logan took him out for corndogs. He was starting to become too much to handle." I couldn't help but chuckle at Kendall's words. Carlos had a tendency to become too much sometimes.

"So I guess it's just going to be you and me for a while huh?" I questioned, not even bothering to fight the smile that made its way onto my face.

"Yep! Want to watch a movie or something?" He asked, returning my smile.

"Sure." I replied, looking forward to spending time with my secret crush.

Kendall P.O.V.

We were halfway through the movie when I decided it was time for me to make my move. I had been wracking my brain throughout the movie trying to figure out how I was going to approach the situation. I decided I would just take the head on approach. Sure James would be slightly upset that I was spying on him, but in my mind it was worth it. I looked over to the brunette and took a deep breath before starting.

"So… I saw you down at the pool with the new guy." I said, looking at him to try and gauge his reaction. I know I caught him off guard when he suddenly broke into a coughing fit. _'Glad he wasn't drinking anything.'_ I thought to myself. I lightly patted him on his back to help stop his coughing fit. When he finally calmed down he sent me a glare that sent a chill through me.

"You were spying on me?!" He exclaimed/questioned.

I knew that there was no use in lying. James and I could pull off a couple lies unlike Carlos and Logan, but that also meant that we could tell when the other was lying.

"Yes, but I had a good reason! You've been so down lately and I wanted to try and see if I could figure out what was wrong so that I could help you!" I assured him, hoping that he wouldn't be too upset with me. I noticed his eyes soften a little at my confession.

"He's just a friend. He's new here so I wanted to welcome him since it seemed like no one else cared." He said, and I knew that he was lying, even if it was partly.

"That's not what it looked like to me." I said, giving him a knowing look. When he didn't say anything I decided to try again.

"Come on Jay. I'm your best friend, your brother. We've known each other practically since birth! If anyone would understand, it's me. I promise I won't get upset. Just… trust me? Please?" I pleaded, trying to urge him to open up to me.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Carlos and Logan, not yet anyway." He said, to which I nodded my head, silently promising him that I wouldn't tell anyone. He let out a sigh before continuing.

"The truth is… I'm Bi." He said, looking right into my eyes as he said it.

While I had a feeling that his secret was along those lines, it didn't make it any less shocking to hear.

"Kendall? Please say something…" I didn't realize that I had spaced out until I heard the desperation in James' voice. Seeing the pain in his eyes, I instinctively pulled him into a hug. It only took a couple seconds for him to break down and finally let down his walls that he's had up to guard himself.

"It's alright Jay. I'm not leaving you. Just let it out." I encouraged as he did just that. It took a couple of minute but he eventually calmed down.

"You alright?" I asked as I let go of him, handing him a tissue to clean himself up with.

"Yeah. I feel much better now that I've told you. It's been killing me keeping this from you guys for so long." He admitted.

"I can't imagine how you must've felt keeping all those emotions bottled up for so long." I said, my respect that I already held for him growing immensely.

"I'm not going to lie… it's been hell. I've spent more nights than I wanted crying myself to sleep. I didn't want to tell anybody because I didn't know how anyone would react."

"Did you honestly think that we wouldn't accept you? I've known you for years. Surely you didn't think that I would throw away my friendship with you over something so small." I told him, feeling slightly hurt that he didn't have more faith in me.

"That's just it Kendall. This isn't something small. I've seen how people that are different are treated and it's not fair. I've read the stories about kids getting bullied even by their friends just for being different. I didn't want to be one of those people. Then I started thinking about the band, and what would happen if word got out…" I noticed him starting to trail off.

"James? James listen to me." I said as I grabbed his hands and held them in mine.

He looked into my eyes and for what seemed like the hundredth time today, I found myself lost in those hazel eyes that I found myself starting to love. I snapped myself out of it, remembering what I was getting ready to do.

"I know that you're scared. I don't blame you because you're right, people can be cruel. But you have us. I'm not rushing you to tell anyone because you deserve to do this at your own pace. I know that Logan and Carlos will accept you if you tell them though. I'm also certain that my family will accept you as well. Heck, we're all a family so basically what I'm trying to say is that I know for a fact that we would all accept you. Katie will probably tease you for a while… but she'll accept you." I assured him, hoping that my words would comfort him.

I suddenly found myself being pulled into a hug.

"Thank you Kendall. For everything." He said, and there was so much emotion in his voice that I could tell he was trying not to break down again.

"Anytime buddy. And Jay?"

"Yeah Ken?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile at the use of my childhood nickname.

"Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. "

* * *

Done! So yeah, Kendall knows now. And it may seem like things are going great right now, but that'll change as the story progresses. And I have to warn all you Logan fans, Logan gets a little… dark in this story. It's nothing horrible, but he's kind of a jerk. I don't want to give too much away, but it does have to do with James and Kendall. Anyway, next chapter will have a short time jump. So what'd you all think? Please let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	5. Hear Me

A/N: Hey everybody! Time for a new chapter of 'Complicated Love'! This chapter you get to see both Kendall and Logan's views on James so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Hear Me

Kendall P.O.V.

It had been almost a week since I had found out about James' secret. He hadn't told anyone but had promised that he would tell everyone soon, to which I replied that there was no rush for him to do so and that he should wait until he's absolutely ready.

James and I had been spending alot of time together lately and as much as I hate to admit it, I was really starting to fall for the brunette. The two of us haven't really spent time alone together for a while but I felt like I was getting to know him all over again.

I just loved the way his hazel eyes got that spark when he talked about something he was passionate about, or the way he would laugh at the simplest things. I found myself starting to appreciate the little qualities that I didn't appreciate before. What made it even better is that I think he might just be feeling the same way about me.

As much as I was loving all the time I was spending with James, there was one thing that kept crossing my mind… the guys.

I couldn't help but think that they might be feeling a little abandoned since James and I had been spending practically all of our time together lately. I was especially worried about Logan. We weren't really around each other much but when we were I kept getting this weird vibe from him. I didn't know if I was just imagining it or what, but I didn't miss the couple of glares that Logan would send my way when James and I got a little touchy.

If I didn't know any better I would say he was actually jealous. But I was one hundred percent sure that wasn't the case. But I was determined to try and bring our group back together. I hadn't told any of the guys, but I had planned a little vacation for just the four of us and even gotten my mom to agree to let us go alone.

Seeing as how we had some time off from work, I thought that it would be a good way to get us to bond again. And maybe explore my unknown relationship with James a little more…

*Line Break*

James and I had decided to spend a little time by the pool since Logan and Carlos had gone to see some movie, which resulted in me getting another glare from Logan when I told them about our plans. I had decided to tell the guys about the vacation tonight and hope for the best.

"Hey Ken?" I couldn't help but smile at the sound of James' voice. He had been using my childhood nickname alot more the past week. Not that I had any complaints about it.

"Yeah Jay?" I asked, remembering that he was talking to me.

"Do you get a weird vibe from Logan? It seems like something's… off about him." He said while looking over at me.

I was shocked to say the least. I thought that I was the only one that received weird vibes from him.

"Yeah, I have actually. I'm not really sure what's up with him lately, but I plan on finding out next week."

"What happens next week?" He asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Well, I was going to wait and tell all three of you at the same time, but I guess I can tell you now." I said, deciding to go on and tell him about my plan.

"I planned a Hawaiian vacation for us next week. I booked us a hotel room and everything." I told him, resulting in a shocked look from the brunette.

"We're seriously going to Hawaii?!" He exclaimed excitedly, causing me to let out a small chuckle.

"Yep! You up for it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hel yeah you idiot!" He exclaimed while proceeding to playfully shove me. As I looked into those sparkling hazel eyes, I had one thought going through my head…

_Yep, this is going to be a good trip._

Logan P.O.V.

"Oh Logie look! There's the poster for the new Paranormal Activity movie!" Carlos exclaimed, making me chuckle.

"I know Carlitos. That's what we're going to see remember?" I asked, making sure he didn't forget why we were here, which he had a tendency to do.

"Of course not! I just get really excited when I see the poster or commercial for it!" He exclaimed, that bright smile never leaving his face.

I didn't know what I was going to do. As much as I loved spending time with Carlos, I missed hanging out with James. I would never admit this to anyone, but I've kinda had a crush on James ever since I met him. He was always there for me, he had a great personality, he's just… perfect. I would've never told him because I thought he was straight but lately I was beginning to wonder. Especially with all the time he had been spending with _Kendall._

I didn't want to be upset with the blonde, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but feel he was taking what was mine. At first I tried to convince myself that they were just being really friendly. But when they started to get touchy, more so than usual, I started to get my suspicions. I wanted to find out what was going on between those two, but I couldn't exactly go up and ask them because… that would be kinda awkward.

"Logie? Are you okay?" Carlos asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Do you think something's going on between Kendall and James?" I asked, wanting to know what he thought of the situation.

"I don't really know. I mean, James was all mopey and depressed for a while, then Kendall starts hanging out with him and he's just a ball of sunshine now. Like me! I wonder who came up with that expression…" He trailed off, going off topic as he usually does.

"Focus Carlos! Remember when we found out he was hiding something from us and we never really found out what it was? Now Kendall's spending all his time with James? Doesn't something seem fishy about that?" I asked, hoping that Carlos would have some kind of answer for me.

He was getting ready to answer when suddenly it was our turn to get our tickets. I decided to let it go for now.

*Line Break*

Carlos and I ended up staying out later than planned. After the movie he insisted that we go out and grab a bite to eat. I knew that he noticed how tense I was after the movie (mostly because I spent the whole time thinking about the James and Kendall situation), so he decided to take me out to dinner to get my mind off things. The gesture was sweet, but I couldn't help it when my mind kept constantly drifting back to James. I didn't like all the time he was spending with Kendall because I couldn't help but feel like the blonde was moving in on my territory. Even though we weren't dating… I couldn't help what I felt.

Carlos and I had finally made it back to the apartment and I wasn't at all surprised to find James sitting on the couch being all touchy again…. with Kendall.

"Hey guys!" Carlos exclaimed as we walked in.

"Hey! How was the movie?" Kendall asked, sending one of his stupid grins our way.

"It was awesome! I don't think it was as good as the others, but it was still awesome!" Carlos said, as he took a seat on the couch opposite James and Kendall.

"Well I'm glad you're both here because there's something I want to talk to you about. That includes you Logan." He said, noticing that I was now making my way to the room that I shared with Carlos. I let out a sigh before heading over and taking a seat next to Carlos.

"Okay, so I planned a vacation for us next week. How do you guys feel about going to Hawaii?" He asked.

"Hawaii?! Are you serious?!" Carlos exclaimed, showing nothing but excitement. I had to agree, a week in Hawaii did sound awesome…. Maybe I would finally get to spend some time with James…

"That does sound awesome!" I said, focusing all of my attention on James, who was too busy gazing at Kendall to even notice me.

"Then it's settled, next week is going to be a big time vacation!"

* * *

Done! So yeah, things are starting to pick up now! And yes, the trip is going to be full of good times, comedy, romance, angst, and of course drama! What do you guys think about Kendall and Logan's feeling towards James? And now that you've gotten to see both Kendall and Logan's views on James, who are you all rooting for to be with James? Let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obssessed


	6. Secrets

A/N: Hey everybody! This chapter marks Day 1 of the Big Time Vacation! And gets off to a… rocky start to say the least. You'll see what I mean. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Secrets

Kendall P.O.V.

"I can't believe we're actually on our way to Hawaii right now!" James exclaimed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how Carlos-like he sounded right now. I looked over across the aisle to see Carlos asleep with his head on Logan's shoulder and Logan staring at… James?

"Everything alright Logan?" I asked, noticing the weird look on his face. When he looked to me, the weird look on his face instantly turned into a glare.

"I'm fine." He said, before putting his headphones in and closing his eyes.

I didn't know what was up with Logan. He's been acting weird towards me the past week. I asked Carlos and James if he had been acted weird with them, to which they both replied no. But James again said that he had been getting weird vibes from Logan whenever he was around him.

I was determined to find out what was up with him, so I just added that to my list of things to do on this trip.

Bring our group closer together

Find out what's up with Logan

Explore my relationship with James

Drink from a real coconut

Go cliff diving

Go hiking

The list goes on and on, but I really wanted to focus on the first three things. I just hoped that we could all still have fun in the process.

*Line Break*

We had finally landed and made it to the hotel. Check-in was simple and James had brought up most of the luggage since he was stronger than the rest of us. As he carried our bags, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I watched as his muscles flexed from lifting the bags and carried them to the room.

"Stop drooling Kendall." Logan snapped before heading off to follow James. I had snapped out of whatever trance I was in just to realize what he had said. Did he know about my feelings for James?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name. I walked into the room and noticed the shocked looks on Logan, Carlos, and James' faces.

"Kendall, this room is amazing!" James said, walking through the hotel room.

"So I take it you guys like it?" I said, already knowing the answer based on the looks on everyone's faces.

"More like LOVE it!" Carlos exclaimed, making me chuckle at his excitement.

The room was almost like a fancier version of the crib. Of course there wasn't a swirly slide, but other than that it was a definitely an upgraded version of the crib.

"Alright, since this is our first day here, I was thinking that today we could just hang out here then head out tomorrow." I told them, knowing that they would want to take a little time to enjoy the room.

"Sounds good to me!" James said, sending me a warm smile which I happily returned back.

"Alright, we can set up our rooms and hang out for a little bit and we'll camp out here in the living room tonight." I said, secretly wanting to spend a little time with James before we all camped out.

I noticed Logan give James a look before grabbing his bags and heading to the room that he and Carlos would be sharing.

"Come on." I told James, grabbing my bags and heading to our shared room, urging him to follow.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Ken. This place is seriously amazing!" James said, patting me on the back in the process.

"I just thought that we deserved a nice vacation. And I wanted to take you guys somewhere special." I said, choosing to omit the fact that I peeked at James' bucket list and noticed that _'Go to Hawaii.' _was on the list.

We had spent almost thirty minutes unpacking, I kept glancing over to James and noticed that it seemed like something was bothering him.

"James?" I questioned, noticing the distant look on his face that went away at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a seat on my bed.

"I want to tell Carlos and Logan my secret. But I guess I'm kinda nervous about it." He admitted, looking very conflicted.

"Jay," I started, moving to take a seat next to him. "We've talked about this. I'm sure Logan and Carlos wouldn't throw away years of friendship just because your bi." I told him, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"But what if they don't accept me? I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of them as a friend because of this."

It hurt to see how shaken up he was over this. I knew for a fact that Logan and Carlos would both accept him. But I guess after hearing about all the stories of people being not so accepting, it kinda clouded his judgment.

"Jay, I know for a fact that they will both accept you. Not everyone is as unaccepting as others you know?" I joked, trying to get him to at least smile or laugh. Which, thankfully he did.

"Trust me, everything's going to be fine. I'll even be there with you when you tell them." I told him, giving him one last hug before getting up, hoping that I was actually right.

*Line Break*

We were all in the living room with our sleeping gear on hand. So far, our living room camp out was going well. I knew that James was getting ready to tell the guys because of how increasingly nervous he's been getting over the last few minutes, so I made my way over to him to help like I promised.

"Guys…" I said, getting their attention. I put my hand on James' leg and gave him a gentle squeeze, encouraging him to go on.

"Okay. So, you guys remember when I was acting all weird and you all thought I was hiding something?"

They both nodded their heads, looking eager to know what was going on.

"Well I do have something that I was hiding. And I'm not sure how you guys are going to take it…"

"Come on James. It can't be that bad." Carlos said, looking excited to finally know what's going on while Logan just looked on in anticipation.

"Well, the truth is… I'm bi."

I looked over at Carlos and Logan, anxious to hear their response. They both looked shocked to say the least. But Logan looked… I didn't know how to describe it.

"That's what you were so nervous about? Dude that's not a big deal!" Carlos said, walking over to punch James in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" James asked while proceeding to give Carlos a playful shove.

"That was for not telling us and thinking we wouldn't accept you!" Carlos said, looking over to Logan who still hadn't said anything.

"Logan?" I questioned, noticing the lost look on his face. He didn't say anything as he got up and ran out the room.

I noticed the look on James' face and knew that he was thinking the worse right now. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew that now was the perfect chance to find out what was up with Logan.

"I'll go get him." I said, before getting up and going out the same door Logan had went out through.

It only took me about a minute to find him pacing by the elevators. I knew that there wasn't really anyone here since I had booked us a private room so we wouldn't have to worry about any fans or paparazzi while we were here.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I made my way over to him.

I kinda regretted it because if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now because of the cold glare that he was giving me.

"You want to know what's wrong? You try having a crush on a guy for years but not saying anything because you're scared of being rejected, just to find out that he's bi!" He yelled, never breaking that heated glare.

I was kinda confused but it only took me a few seconds to realize what he was talking about, but eyes widening in realization.

"You like James…"

"Gee Kendall, what made you think that?!" He snapped.

"I don't know what to say…" I had to admit that this did complicate things… alot.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that you're not the only one that loves James."

"Logan…"

"Forget it Kendall. I know that you like James, so the only thing to do is to leave it up to him. May the best man win."

And with that, Logan left. Heading back to the room, and leaving me to wonder what I was going to do now…

* * *

Done! Told their vacation would be off to kind of a rocky start. So now Logan and Carlos know about James' secret and Kendall knows about Logan. Next chapter, Logan may or may not start to make a move on James. ;) So what'd you all think? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	7. Won't Let You Get Away

A/N: Hey everybody! Fast update! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Won't Let You Get Away

Logan P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this! Going years of being afraid of rejection just to find out that I could've been talked to James about it!

As soon as I made it back to our room I noticed Carlos trying to console an upset looking James. I was getting ready to ask what was wrong when it all came back to me. I had left the room without saying anything so he probably thought I hated him! I felt that familiar pang in my chest at the thought of me upsetting James.

I immediately made my way over to him, ignoring the glare that Carlos was sending my way.

"James?" I questioned, cautiously getting closer to him.

"What do you want Logan? Here to make fun of me?" He snapped, immediately making me feel guilty for just walking out on him like that.

"I'm sorry Jamie," I started, deciding to use my nickname that I had given him when we first met.

"It was just alot to take in. I can promise you that I have no problem with you being bi. Because the truth is… I'm bi as well." I admitted, deciding to just go on and put it out in the open. Mostly for James…

I was expecting a look of shock or maybe even a smile from James. What I wasn't expecting was a cold glare.

"Oh sure, go ahead and mock me Logan! You know, Kendall said that you both would be accepting of this, but I see he was wrong about you!" He yelled before roughly brushing past me. I grabbed his wrist with strength I didn't even know I had, effectively stopping him from leaving. I noticed that Carlos had went into our shared room and closed the door, giving the two of us some privacy.

"James please. This isn't a joke." I felt my breathe hitch in my throat under the look I was getting from James. I found myself getting lost in those hazel eyes that I had gotten so used to.

"So… you're serious? You're not just messing with me?" He asked, sounding uncertain. I could tell he was looking in my eyes, looking for any signs of deception.

"I promise. I wouldn't mess with you like that. Especially about something like this." I told him, to which his expression softened.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." He said, giving me a comforting hug that I didn't want to end but unfortunately it did.

I looked into those eyes again and suddenly found the courage to tell him about my crush on him. That was… until Kendall walked in.

Kendall P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. Logan was in love with James, but so was I… At least I think I am. I honestly didn't know if this was just a little crush or if it was true love. I knew that I had to at least give myself a chance to find out.

I wasn't going to back down just because of Logan. And while I knew that it sounded kinda bad, I really didn't care. I know that I've felt the best I've ever felt since Jo left when I'm around James. I also knew that I was probably risking my friendship with Logan… but I couldn't help what I felt.

I decided to head back to the room. Being around James always calmed me down. Well, lately it did. As soon as I walked into the room I noticed James and Logan standing there awkwardly. It looked like Logan was getting ready to tell James something but stopped when I walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, secretly hoping I did. _'Wow, I might be a horrible person…'_

"Not really." James said, moving slightly away from Logan. From the glare Logan was giving me, I could tell that I did in fact interrupt something. I couldn't help the smirk that crept onto my face at the irritated look that Logan had.

"Well, I suggest we get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I said, proceeding to set up my sleeping bag. Logan had went off to his room to do something, leaving James and I alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing the look on James' face.

"I guess. I just wasn't expecting our vacation to start off like this. Sorry for ruining our first day." He said in a dejected tone, setting up his sleeping bag next to mine.

"Hey," I started, moving over to him and forcing him to look me in the eyes. "You did _not_ ruin our first day. Okay? This is just a minor bump in the road. Besides, we still have the rest of the week." I told him, wanting to make him feel at least a little better.

"I guess. Let's just get some sleep. Hopefully things will be better tomorrow." He said, turning off the light before getting into his sleeping bag.

I settled into my sleeping bag before looking over at James. I knew that he was still feeling bad. We were alot alike in that way. When something upsets us, it bothers us for a while before we can fully get over it. I was getting ready to turn over when James' voice suddenly got my attention.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah James?"

"Thanks. For everything. You've been there a lot for me lately. Hopefully I can return the favor someday." He said, and within seconds he was asleep.

"I'll always be there for you." I said before glancing once more at James, and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

Logan P.O.V.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell _us_?" Carlos corrected. I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"I was scared. Just like James was." I said, gathering a couple things that I would need for the night as Carlos watched.

"That's understandable. Well, I guess that means more girls for Kendall and me."

"Kendall and _I._" I corrected him before continuing. "And I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said, grabbing my book just in case I can't sleep.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, looking very confused.

I contemplated telling Carlos about Kendall liking James but quickly deciding against it. If Kendall found out I told Carlos, James would most likely find out and become upset with me. And I can't have that. If I was going to get James, I would have to play my cards right.. I knew that he and James had become incredibly close lately. And judging from the fact that James told Kendall his secret a whole two weeks before us and being all touchy the past two weeks, I knew that I didn't really have a chance right now. Which meant that it would probably take a little sabotaging Kendall on my part.

I honestly did feel kinda bad about trying to get James to pick me instead of Kendall because Kendall did seem his happiest when he was around James. I knew that he still hasn't fully gotten over the whole Jo ordeal, but at that didn't stop the fact that I was still in love with James.

Carlos and I walked out into the living room to see Kendall and James already asleep. It didn't take long for Carlos to fall asleep after we had finished setting up our sleeping bags.

I, on the other hand, spent most of my night trying to figure out to drive a wedge between James and Kendall.

* * *

Done! So yeah, Logie is plotting! Next chapter will be… interesting to say the least. ;) I am currently working on the first chapter to my next story so hopefully I will have that finished by this weekend. I'll try to post the new story by Friday and update this story on Saturday. So what'd you guys think? Are you rooting for Kendall or Logan? Let me know! Until next time.

Epically Obssessed


	8. Big Time Hike

A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! And please read my Author's Note at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Big Time Hike

James P.O.V.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Kendall asked as he grabbed his backpack from the ground.

Kendall had planned this hike for us to go on, to which I wasn't too fond of. I didn't tell the guys, but I had a really bad feeling about this. And my feelings were rarely ever wrong.

I noticed Logan and Carlos grabbing their bags as I proceeded to do the same. We started following Kendall, who we assumed knew where he was going. It was so amazing seeing all the different plants and volcanoes… crap. I'm starting to sound like Logan!

We had walked for almost an hour when we suddenly came to a split road.

"Ok so this road goes around in a circle. The roads meet about thirty minutes from here. So I was thinking that we could split up and meet up with each other at the crossroad up ahead." Kendall said, looking at me the whole time.

I looked over at Logan and Carlos and noticed Logan staring at me. He was getting ready to say something when I suddenly heard Kendall.

"I call James!" He yelled, before grabbing my arm and dragging me off.

Any other time, I would have laughed at the blonde. But I didn't miss the looks that Kendall and Logan were giving each other.

"Ow! Kendall stop!" I yelled, feeling like my arm was getting ready to be pulled out of its socket.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, quickly letting go of my arm.

"It's alright." I muttered, hoping that the stinging sensation in my arm would go away soon.

"Kendall… what's going on with you and Logan?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think something was wrong?" He asked, sounding so sincere that I would've believed him… if he wasn't one of my best friends.

"Cut the crap Kendall. I know that there's something going on between you two. You think I haven't noticed the looks that you two have been giving each other the past couple of days?" I said, proceeding to start back walking when I realized that we had stopped.

"It's…complicated. We kinda had a little disagreement. But it's nothing major! I can handle it, just… please trust on this? I've got it under control." He said, giving me a pleading look.

"Fine. But I swear, if I find out your lying to me Kendall…"

"I'm not! I promise, I have it all under control." He said. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't really place, but I decided to brush it off for now.

"Fine." I sighed, turning my attention back to the trail.

Logan P.O.V.

"I really want to find a coconut to drink out of! Oh, and do you think they have corndogs here?"

Carlos had been talking about random things ever since James and Kendall left. I wasn't really paying attention to him though. I was still trying to figure out how to get James away from Kendall. I knew that the more time that they spent together, the chance of James falling for Kendall just increased. But I couldn't find anything that I could do while at the same time being discreet about it.

"Logie? Logan? Logan!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I suddenly heard Carlos calling me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking towards him.

"We're almost at the crossroad!" He said, pointing to the crossroad that looked like it was about five minutes away. I was going to say something when Carlos suddenly started running towards the crossroads.

"Carlos! Be careful!" I reprimanded, noticing the many deep cracks in the ground. He immediately stopped when he heard me.

"Sorry Logie." He said, sounding kinda like a kid does when they do something wrong. Which I thought was actually kind of cute.

"It's alright. You've gotta be more careful though. Now let's go." I said, wanting to get to the crossroad before Kendall did.

Kendall P.O.V.

I felt really bad about lying to James like that… But I knew that he'd be upset with us if he found out that we were fighting over him. What's worse is that I knew that he would choose neither of us if he found out, because I knew that he wouldn't risk ruining our friendship by choosing.

I wasn't worried too much about him finding out though. I was pretty sure that Logan wouldn't tell him about it. And Carlos didn't know, so everything should be fine.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt my foot get caught in something, causing me to fall and a sharp pain to shoot through me. I let out a pained cry, which must have gotten James' attention since he was now running towards me.

"Kendall!" He yelled, as he made his way over to me.

He helped me out of whatever my foot was caught in, which turned out to be a deep crack in the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, checking my leg for damage. While he wasn't as smart as Logan, he wasn't exactly dumb.

"I'll live. It doesn't hurt much." I said honestly.

"I still think we should have Logan check it out." He said while helping me up.

"Yeah, that would probably be best." I said, smirking at the thought of Logan having to act nice even though I knew he probably hated my guts right now.

"I'm sorry. I kinda got distracted." I apologized.

"It's alright. Can you walk on it?" He asked when I was finally up.

"Let me see." I said as I tried putting a little weight on it.

"It doesn't hurt too bad, but I don't think I can walk a long time on it." I replied, knowing that I wouldn't be able to handle being on it for long.

"Here." James said as took my arm and wrapped it around his neck, effectively balancing me and keeping me upright.

"Thanks James." I said, hoping that he didn't notice me blushing.

"Anytime Ken." He said was we started walking some more.

We walked until we finally saw the crossroad up ahead. Unfortunately, there were many more deep cracks like the one I had gotten caught in. James took me over and set me down on a rock, and that was when our eyes locked on one another.

It felt like the world had stopped. I felt myself leaning closer to close the short distance that we had between our lips. I couldn't tell if he was leaning forward as well or not, but it didn't really matter right now. All that mattered was the two of us. That was until…

"_I guess we beat James and Kendall."_ I heard Logan say, sounding not too far away.

James eyes went wide in realization and he immediately took a couple steps away from me.

"James?" I questioned, wanting to talk about what just happened but it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Um… here." James said, turning around and leaning down. It only took me a couple seconds to realize what he was wanting.

"James, no. You shouldn't have to carry me." I said, not liking the thought of being carried. Although since it was James, I was thinking about making an exception.

"Come on Kendall. I don't want you getting caught in another crack. At least this way, I'll be the one to get caught not you."

I couldn't believe he was willing to do this just so I wouldn't get stuck again. '_At least I know that I didn't completely screw things up with what I almost did._'I thought to myself.

I let out a sigh before carefully placing myself on James' back. I felt him wrap his arms around my legs to make sure I was secure before walking the rest of the way to the crossroads. I was hoping that James didn't end up getting caught like I did, which thankfully he didn't since he carefully walked the whole way.

As soon as we got to the crossroad, we were met with a concerned look from Carlos and an annoyed look from Logan.

"What happened?" Carlos asked as he ran over to us.

"Well, Kendall here decided to get distracted and got caught in one of the cracks." James said in the teasing manner.

"Logan, do you think you check his leg and make sure it's nothing serious?" James asked.

"Sure." Logan said, fake enthusiasm in his voice.

As soon as he made his way over to me he gave me what I thought was the coldest glare he could muster up. Needless to say, it didn't take long for him to check out my leg seeing as how he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"He's going to be fine since it's just a sprained ankle. It should heal fine in about a day or two as long as you stay off of it." Logan said, giving me one last glare before moving back over to Carlos' side.

"I guess that means I'll have to carry you everywhere the next two days." I felt my eyes widened at not only James' words, but his tone as well. Because if I wasn't hearing things, James just used that tone that he only uses when he's flirting with someone.

"I think we should head back to the hotel so Kendall can start resting his leg." Carlos suggested, suprising all of us because he was usually the excited one. I thought he would've been the one suggesting that we keep going.

"He's right." James said, letting me climb onto his back again so he could carry me back.

I couldn't help but think that this minor injury just might be my ticket to getting James. That's when my mind went back to our almost kiss. And as I noticed the glares that Logan kept getting from Logan I couldn't help but think:

Yep, this is definitely my ace in the hole.

* * *

Done! So yeah, Kendall got a minor injury. And I can tell you now that James and Kendall will be getting closer next chapter, and the almost kiss will be a major point in the next chapter. But that doesn't mean that Logan is out of the picture though! (P.S. I just started a new story called 'The Problem With Power'! If you haven't already please go check it out and leave feedback because I'm not really sold on the story yet.) So what'd you all think? Please let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	9. The Trap Is Set

A/N: Hey everybody! So I thought I would reply to a couple of reviews this chapter!

**Stallion8426: **I have nothing against Logie! I swear! But I can't make it too easy for anyone! And Logan gets some time with James very soon!

**Winterchild11: **Oh yeah! Trouble is definitely coming!

**daniellecampbell16121:**I know… I'm a mean person. I can't make things too easy!

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

The Trap Is Set

Kendall P.O.V.

I usually hated when people babied me, but since it was James I allowed. He's been checking on me ever since we got back, much to the annoyance of Logan. I couldn't believe that one little injury could have this much of an effect. Granted James was kinda protective of us… I guess I just didn't realize how much.

I heard movement and turned to see James and Logan walking into the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, curious as to what the pair were up to.

"Well I don't know about Logan, but _I'm_ coming to watch TV with my best bud." James said as he took a seat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

I heard Logan cough, which immediately got my attention.

"You know I love you Logie." James said in a teasing manner. I'm pretty sure he didn't notice how Logan was blushing right now, but I did.

"Ok, what are you up to?" I asked, wanting to stop this before it went any further.

"Nothing much. I'm just going to read my medical book." He said, motioning to the book that was in his hand for emphasis.

"What for?" James asked curiously.

"Medical school. I know that Big Time Rush won't be around forever, so I want to be ready for medical school when it all ends." Logan said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

I noticed the way Logan and was looking at James. What Logan didn't know was that even though I wasn't close to him like I was with James, I could still read him like a book. And I knew that he was playing the sympathy card to try and get some attention from James. And from the look on James' face, it was working.

I noticed that James was getting ready to say something to Logan when I suddenly found myself saying something first.

"Wow Logan, you're such a nerd that you can't even break away from your books long enough to let yourself have some fun."

I honestly didn't know where those words came from, but it was too late to take them back. I didn't miss the disappointed look that I was getting from James. Nor did I miss the little glint in Logan's eyes. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Nice to know how you really feel Kendall." Logan said before storming off to his room.

I suddenly felt someone hit me on the back of my head. It didn't take me long to realize that it was James.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head.

"That was really mean, especially for you Kendall. You know that Logan is very self-conscious. I don't know what's going on between you two but you need to fix it." James said, sounding angry as he got up. That was, before I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What Kendall?" James groaned before sitting back down.

"Look, I know that I was kinda mean to Logan and I swear I'm going to make it up to him. But I want to talk to you about something first." I said.

I could tell from the look on his face that he knew what I wanted to talk about.

"Kendall, I honestly don't know what happened back there. I mean one minute I think you're straight, then the next we're seconds away from kissing. I don't know what you feel towards me, but I'm not going to lie and say that I don't have any feelings towards you… because I do."

At those words, I felt confident that we could possibly have a future together. That was until I heard his next few words.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I care about our friendship more. I don't want to rush into anything and then have it not work out and things be all awkward between us. I'm not going to risk our friendship over this Kendall. So you need to figure out what you want and let me know." He said before getting up and getting ready to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting him to leave.

"I'm just going for a walk to clear my head. And I want you to make up with Logan before I get back." He said before walking out the door.

I let out a sigh before looking towards Carlos and Logan's room, mentally preparing myself for what I was getting ready to do.

Logan P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard! James just admitted to having feelings for Kendall! I looked over to Carlos' bed, suddenly wishing that he hadn't left to get corndogs because I really needed to talk to someone right now.

"Logan?" I looked up to see Kendall standing at the door.

"What do you want?" I snapped, feeling nothing but hatred towards the blonde right now.

"Look Logan, I know we've have our differences over James for a while now. But I was out of line with what I said to you earlier, and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry." He said, actually sounding genuine.

But that didn't erase the fact that he was stealing the love of my life away from me.

"Whatever Kendall. I honestly don't want your apologies. I just want you to stay away from James."

"I'm sorry Logan, but I honestly don't think I can do that. I'm sorry." And with that, he headed back to the living room.

I let out a yell of frustration, accidently knocking my books down in the process. As I looked at the book that were on the ground, an idea suddenly popped into my head.

_If he won't stay away from James, I'll just make James want to stay away from him._

That was my last thought before I put my plan into motion.

*Line Break*

I had already completed part one of my plan, now all that's left is to wait. It almost killed me to do what I did, but I knew that it's what needed to be done if I was going to get closer to James.

I walked into the living room to see Kendall sitting there watching TV. _'Perfect.' _I thought to myself.

I headed for the door just to be stopped by Kendall.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, looking curious.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going for a walk." I said, leaving the hotel room before he even got the chance to say anything else.

I walked down to the lobby of the hotel and waited for James to get back from his walk. Because once he did, part two of my plan would be set into motion.

* * *

Done! So Logan has set his plan into motion! And you all will see what that plan is next chapter! So what do you all think about Logan and Kendall? What about James? And if you want to guess what Logan's plan is let me know! And please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Until next time!

Epically Obssessed


	10. The Moment I Knew

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sure you all want to know what Logan is up to so I'm just going to shut up now and let you all read the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The Moment I Knew

Kendall P.O.V.

I had been home alone for about an hour when I suddenly heard someone open the door. I turned around and felt my breath hitch in my throat at the sight of a sweaty James.

"What happened? I thought you were just going for a walk." I questioned, wanting to know why he was all sweaty and looking like a Greek God. Well… more so than usual.

"Well it started out as a walk. But I wanted to clear my head and a walk wasn't really cutting it so I decided to turn it into a run instead." He said, grabbing a bottle of water while I nodded in understanding.

"Where is everybody?" He asked, noticing how quiet the apartment was.

"Carlos went out to get something to eat and explore a little bit while Logan went for a walk." I replied.

"Wait, so you've been alone this whole time?" He asked, to which I just nodded.

"I'm sorry man. If I had known that I wouldn't have left." He said taking a seat next to me.

"It's alright Jay. No biggie." I replied, silently wishing that he had stayed with me.

"Did you get to make up with Logan at least?" He asked, hope evident in his voice.

I knew that he was like Carlos in that way. Neither of them liked seeing their friends fight.

"Well, I apologized. Things are still a little rocky between us. But I'm working on it." I assured him, to which he nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you. I know how hard it is for you to apologize." He teased while ruffling my hair.

"Whatever. I can apologize when I want to!" I defended, knowing that I could be stubborn at times.

"Aww. You know I'm just teasing you Ken." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

We just sat like this in silence for about fifteen minutes before James broke silence.

"How's your leg?" He asked curiously.

"It's much better now. It doesn't really hurt when I walk on it anymore." I admitted.

He nodded his head before turning to the door at the sound of it opening.

"Hey Logan." James said as Logan walked into the room.

"Hey guys." He said before walking to his room.

"Well he's acknowledging you. That's a good sign." James said, to which I agreed.

I had to admit that I was surprised that Logan had even acknowledged me. Especially since we didn't exactly part on the best of terms when I went to apologize.

I was getting ready to say something to James when I suddenly heard a yell coming from Logan and Carlos' shared room.

I looked at James who had the same shocked and confused look on his face. That was when an angry Logan came storming out of the room.

"So it wasn't enough to call me a nerd huh?!" Logan yelled, all of his anger directed at me. I wasn't sure what was going on… but I didn't like it.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No, I honestly don't…"

I must have said the wrong thing because next thing I know, Logan and heading towards looking like he's ready to kill me.

"Woah! Logan chill!" James said as he got between us, making sure that Logan didn't maim me.

"Alright, now what's wrong?" James asked Logan in a calm tone.

"This jerk right here decided to trash my side of the room and my medical books!"

"What?!" I exclaimed as I got up from the couch.

"Okay wait a minute. That doesn't sound like Kendall…" James said.

"Take a look for yourself." Logan said heading off to his room with James following right behind him. I reluctantly followed, not sure if I wanted to see.

As soon as we got to his room my jaw dropped. He was right when he said that it was only his side of the room. Carlos' side of the room was surprisingly neat, while Logan's side was… not so neat.

There were clothes all over the place, his laptop had been slammed on the ground resulting in a big crack, and his medical books… they were completely destroyed. There were pages that had been ripped out all over his side of the room.

"I… I swear I didn't do this…" I said, still in disbelief of what I was seeing.

"I know that you did it because you were the only one in the apartment!" Logan yelled, making me suddenly regret deciding to stay in.

"I swear I…" I couldn't continue from the look that James was giving me. I could handle Logan being upset with me, but James… I just couldn't handle it. He had such a look of anger, disappointment, betrayal, the list could go on and on because his eyes held so many emotions.

"Get out." James said in a tone that I've never heard before. Like his eyes, his voice held so many emotions.

"James I swear, I didn't do this! Please! You've gotta believe me!" I pleaded.

"Please just go Kendall. I can't talk to you right now. Just… go." I knew that I wouldn't be able get through to James right now so I decided to do what he wanted. But before I left, I saw something that I didn't expect to see… that stupid grin on Logan's face. In that second I felt my blood start to boil.

I stormed out of the room, not sure what to do. I should've known that this was Logan's doing! I knew that he would probably try and come between James and I but I didn't expect him to go this far!

I sat down on the couch, racking my brain trying to find out what I was going to do. I knew James wouldn't believe me if I told him that Logan was the one that trashed his own room. I mean, what sane person would do that?

I walked back to Logan's room to see that the door now had a crack in it. In a way, I guess I kinda had to thank Logan. Before this, I wasn't completely sure if this was just a crush that I was experiencing with James, or if this was real love.

But as I watched James embrace a seemingly distraught Logan, I knew that I was completely in love with James Diamond.

* * *

Done! So yeah, Logie is just an evil genius! But now Kendall knows that he is for sure in love with James. And I can tell you that he's not going down so easily. Next chapter will have a little bit of everyone's thoughts in it so you can see where everybody is at right now. So what did you all think? Please let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	11. This Kiss

A/N: Hey everybody! What is this like my third update in a row? I'm on a roll! Okay so I'm going to shut up now and let you all read. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

This Kiss

Logan P.O.V.

My plan had worked perfectly. It hurt to do what I did because I was very passionate about medical school. And I had just gotten that laptop and have had those clothes for a while now. But that was all replaceable. And it had successfully drove a wedge between James and Kendall.

James had offered to help me clean up the mess, which I happily accepted. As we continued cleaning, I couldn't help but notice the look on James' face. I'd know that look anywhere.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. Wanting to know what was bothering him.

"Nothing. It's just… something's not right about this. I mean, Kendall can be a hothead sometimes. But he's never been _this _bad. Something must've set him off for him to go this far." He said, not once looking at me.

"_Or_ he's just a jerk." I said, effectively getting James to look at me. Even if it was a glare.

"What's going on between you two? And don't say nothing. You guys have been at odds for the past week now."

I was getting ready to come up with a retort when he suddenly interrupted me.

"I'm not stupid Logan. I didn't miss the glares that you would send him and vice-versa."

I had to admit that I was surprised. I honestly didn't think that James was all that attentive. But obviously I was wrong. I didn't know what to say, so I was glad when Carlos suddenly walked into the room.

"Woah! What happened in here? And why is Kendall in the living room looking all depressed?" Carlos asked, observing my side of the room.

"Kendall trashed my room while I was gone, that's what happened." I said angrily, still suprising myself at how good of an actor I was.

"What?!" Carlos exclaimed before getting ready to head into the living room, only to be stopped by James.

"Calm down Carlos!" James said while grabbing Carlos' arm.

"But James! He-" Carlos started, just to be cut off by James.

"I know what he did Carlos. But I don't think maiming him is the answer!" He reprimanded.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Carlos asked.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything. I'm going to talk to Kendall." He said before starting to head to the living room.

"James-" I tried, wanting to stop him.

"No Logan! I want to know what's going on! And since you won't tell me, I'll find out from Kendall." He said before storming off into the living room.

I let out a sigh before looking over to Carlos, who still looked upset.

"What's wrong Carlos?" I asked, wanting to know what was bothering him.

"It's nothing. It's just that Kendall was way out of line with what he did." He said, taking a seat on his bed in the process.

To say I was confused was an understatement. It's not like his side of the room was trashed, why was he worried about mine.

"Are you sure that's the only thing bothering you?" I asked, not sure if I quite believed that was all that was bothering him. He gave me a look before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah I'm sure." He said in a dejected tone.

"Carlos, please just tell me what's-"

"Just drop it Logan!" He exclaimed, obviously frustrated. I decided to let it go for now.

"What about you? Are you okay? I know how important that stuff was to you." He said, staring at me intensely.

"I guess. Everything's replaceable you know." I said, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Something else is bothering you." He observed, making me freeze up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying and failing to keep my voice from faltering.

"Oh come on Logan! You're a terrible liar! What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, debating on whether or not I should tell him about what was going on.

"It's… complicated." I said, hoping that he would leave it at that. Which of course, he didn't.

Come on Logie. I promise I won't tell anyone." He pleaded, giving me the puppy dogs eyes that I always had a hard time resisting.

"No Carlos."

Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

This went on for about a minute, and I don't know if it was from being irritated or not but I just found myself yelling.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMES!"

Kendall P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. I was currently sitting on the couch staring up at the ceiling. I didn't know how I was going to get James to talk to me. Somewhere inside me, I hoped that he was just upset for a while and then later we could go back to talking like usual. But I highly doubted that would happen.

I heard someone coming out of Carlos and Logan's room. I expected it to be Carlos so I was surprised when I saw James.

"Hey." He said, coming over to take a seat next to me.

"Um… hey." I said awkwardly, still in shock that he was actually talking to me.

"Look, I'll admit that I'm not happy with what you did. But I know that you have a reason for it. Because you'd never go that far without a good reason. So I want to know what's going on between you and Logan. Without you lying this time." He said, giving me a stern look.

"It's complicated. Plus, I'm sure Logan would be upset if I told you because it's kind of personal." I replied, trying to get him to drop the subject without giving too much away.

"Well can you at least give me a hint? Please Kendall? I hate seeing you guy fighting like this. We've all fought before but it's never been anything like this." James said, and I was so close to telling him because of the broken tone in his voice.

I should've though about how much this would affect him. I knew that he and Carlos hated seeing us fight more than Logan and I did. But as I looked into those hazel eyes, I felt so many emotions starting to flood through me. And I couldn't help what I did next. I kissed him.

I knew that I took him by surprise by the way he stiffened. But it only took a few seconds for his lips to start moving in sync with mine. The kiss was perfect, because it was so much more than just a kiss. I could tell that it actually meant something to both of us. But our perfect moment was interrupted when we heard Logan yell something in his room. Something that had the potential to ruin everything.

"_I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMES!"_

* * *

Done! I'm so mean for leaving it at that part. But yeah, Kendall and James finally kissed! But they both heard what Logan said. And I can tell you that there is going to be alot more drama coming. So what'd you all think? Do you all think that something is up with Carlos? Or is Logan overanalyzing the situation? What about Kendall and James? Let me know! I'll try and update soon! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	12. Desperation

A/N: Happy Halloween everybody! I hope you all are staying safe! I have put up a poll on my profile so that you all can vote on what pairing you want to see end up together. There's more info in my Authors Note at the end! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Desperation

Logan P.O.V.

I had no idea why I just blurted that out, but I was hoping that James didn't hear it. I had no doubt that Carlos heard it though, and I didn't miss the flash of hurt that flashed across his face.

"So… James huh?" He chuckled. But this wasn't one of his usual light-hearted chuckles. This was more of a bitter chuckle. It only took a few seconds for me to piece everything together.

"Carlos… you're not in love with me are you?" I questioned, nervous to hear the answer.

"Just forget about it Logan." He said, turning to walk out of the room only for me to stop him.

I heard yelling coming from the living room but I chose to ignore it for now because Carlos needed me.

"Talk to me. Please?" I pleaded, wanting to try and help in any way I can.

"You know for someone that's supposed to be the smart one, you're really dumb." He said, making my heart clench a little.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, not sure I wanted to know what he meant by that.

"I've been dropping hints for weeks now. Why do you think I've been hanging out with you so much? I mean, I took you out to dinner and everything!" He exclaimed, clearly starting to get frustrated.

I mentally kicked myself for unknowingly upsetting him. How could I have been so oblivious to Carlos' feelings for me?!

'_Because you've been so busy trying to get James to pick you instead of Kendall.' _

"Carlos I'm so sorry. But…" I was cut off when I heard a door being slammed shut. My mind immediately went to James and Kendall, who were both yelling in the living room just a few minutes ago.

Kendall P.O.V.

"_I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMES!" _

I felt James break the kiss as soon as those words reached the living room. From the look that James was giving me, I knew that he had probably figured everything out. James was alot of things, but he definitely wasn't stupid.

"That's what you two have been fighting about?" He questioned nothing but shock and anger in his voice.

"James, it's-"

"Don't you DARE tell me it's not what it looks like! Everything makes sense now! I bet you never even liked me! This was just a game to both of you! I can't believe I ever trusted you! I knew I should've just kept this to myself!" He said, heading towards the door.

"James please!" I said as I grabbed his wrist.

"You've gotta listen to me! I swear that this was all real for me! I wasn't just trying to beat Logan! I really do love you, and I know you love me to from that kiss! Just… please hear me out?" I pleaded, feeling tears start to burn at my eyes at the thought of losing him.

I noticed him staring into my eyes. I knew that he was looking for any sign of me lying to him. I noticed his eyes soften a little after a few seconds before he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Kendall. But I can't deal with this right now. I need some time to think. I'll see you later." He said before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door, slamming it shut in the process.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I felt like I was losing James when I had just got him. I also knew that he probably hated me right now. And that was when I finally just broke down at the thought of James hating me.

I felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around me and was surprised to find out that it was Logan.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He said, sounding like he was holding back tears himself.

"You heard?" I asked, wondering how he had been eavesdropping.

"No. But I heard the door slam and I realized that I was kinda loud. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. I heard someone else come in and immediately knew that it was Carlos.

"What happened?" He asked in a worried tone.

"It's a long story Carlitos." I sighed, knowing that I had messed up.

He didn't say anything to that, he just wrapped his arms around me and gave me a comforting hug that I really needed.

"I really am sorry about all this Kendall. I should've just backed off." Logan said, guilt laced in his voice.

"It's alright. I honestly don't blame you. You've known that you liked him for a while now. I should've just honored that." I said, even though deep down, I knew I wouldn't have been able to do that.

"How about from now on, we just leave the choosing to James. No more games." I asked, holding out my hand for him to shake. I noticed him glance at Carlos for a second before shaking my hand, signaling a truce.

I wasn't sure what was going on between them, but I decided to let it go for now. I was honestly more worried about James. He wasn't the most level-headed person when he was upset. I just hoped that he wouldn't do anything too drastic.

James P.O.V.

I had no idea where I was going. I was just so upset over this whole situation. How could I have been so stupid?! I know I'm not the smartest person around, but I should've been able to realize when something was going on.

Kendall said that he wasn't playing me… that his feelings were real. When I looked into his eyes, I didn't see any sign of deception. That kiss… I've waited years to be able to tell Kendall how I feel about him. And I feel like that kiss said it all. But I just didn't know if I could trust him after all that's happened.

Then there was Logan. I wasn't sure what to think of Logan at the moment since I left before I could get his side of the story. I was just confused by the whole situation.

I looked up to see where I was when I realized that this probably wasn't the best idea, especially since I was in Hawaii and knew nearly nothing about this place. I wasn't sure which direction to go so I just chose a random direction to walk in, hoping that it would take me where I needed to go.

* * *

Done! So we're about halfway done with the story. Maybe… I'm not 100% sure but I think we're at the halfway mark. Anyway, Kendall and Logan have agreed to be civil and Carlos likes Logan. Meanwhile, James is off wandering around Hawaii. So what'd you all think? Please let me know! And I also made a poll so that you all can vote on who you want to end up together. You never know, your favorite pairing just might end up together in the end ;) If you don't want to go to the poll, you can always leave your vote in a review. Again, Happy Halloween! Stay safe everybody! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	13. Bombastic Love

A/N: Hey everybody! So I'm exactly 100 views away from having 2,000 views on this story, making it one of my most popular stories! So for that I want to thank all of you that have been reading this story! Thank you so much for your support! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Bombastic Love

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I was freaking out right now! James had been gone almost three hours now. We all have tried calling him a few times but he never answered. Logan suggested that we wait a while longer before we do anything but I was starting to get tired of waiting. I just had this feeling that something bad had happened.

I looked over and couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. Carlos had fallen asleep not too long ago and currently had his head on Logan's chest while Logan had his arm wrapped around him. I wasn't sure if there was something going on between them or not, but I was secretly hoping that there was. I knew that I had agreed to be civil and all, but part of me couldn't help but hope that we all could have a happy ending.

I heard the door starting to open and immediately shot up at the sound of it. As soon as I saw James I launched myself at him, pulling him into a hug. I immediately let him go when I heard him hiss in pain. That's when I took in his appearance. If I was being perfectly honest, he looked like crap.

His hair was matted to his forehead from all the sweat that now resided there, his eyes were glazed over and unfocused, and I could see blood seeping from his jacket.

"James… what happened?" I asked, wondering what happened.

"Leave me alone."

That was all he said before he walked off into our shared room and closed the door.

I looked over to Logan and I could tell that he was worried as well by the look on his face. I started to head towards our shared room but was stopped by Logan.

"Don't." He said, giving me a sympathetic look.

I knew that it was probably best to just wait and let him calm down first before I start interrogating him, which I fully planned on doing.

"Some vacation huh?" I muttered, making my way over to sit next to Logan.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. I'm the one that caused all the drama. If I hadn't started this whole competition we'd be out having fun." He said, guilt laced in his voice.

"Maybe. But I'm not exactly an innocent bystander. I knew how you felt about James and I just kept flirting with right in front of you." I said, not wanting him to feel so guilty.

"Because I provoked you! Don't you see Kendall? Everything just comes right back to me! Face it Kendall. I'm the one that screwed up." I could tell that he was on the verge of breaking down.

I pulled him into a hug, trying not to disturb Carlos in the process.

"Don't worry about it. Okay? There will be other trips. This just gives us an excuse to come back. Hopefully without the drama." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. I knew I had succeeded when I heard him give a light chuckle.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He questioned, catching me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, giving him a curious look.

"I mean, I've been horrible to you the last couple of weeks. I hurt your chances with James. How could be so nice to me after all that I've done?" He questioned.

"Because, at the end of the day, you're still one of my best friends. And it's not like you didn't have a reason to do what you did. I for one know that love can make you do crazy things. But I don't think that's worth throwing away years of friendship for a couple of bad weeks." I said honestly.

"Thanks Ken. You really are a great friend." He said, giving me one more quick hug before letting go.

"No problem Logie."

XxX

It had been about exactly three hours since James got back and we haven't heard one word come from the room. Carlos had woken up since then. We filled him in on everything, which he took surprisingly well.

"I'm going to talk to him." I declared, starting towards the room only to be stopped by Carlos.

"Can I talk to him? Please?" I wanted so badly to say no because of how much I wanted to be next to James right now. But from the look in his eyes, I could tell that he had a reason why he wanted to talk to James.

"Go ahead." I sighed, watching as he walked into the room that's been unlocked this whole time.

**James P.O.V.**

I know what I did was stupid, but I was just so lost and upset that I just needed to forget everything for a while. And while I had succeeded in doing that, I only prolonged the inevitable. I was still so upset with Logan and Kendall that I couldn't bring myself to talk to either of them right now.

I heard someone open the door and immediately thought it was Kendall. So without even looking over at the door I muttered:

"Go away Kendall."

"I'm not Kendall." I looked over to see Carlos walking over to me.

"Hey Carlos. What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the upset look on his face.

"I don't know. Things are just so complicated." He said vaguely. Making me wonder what exactly was going on with him.

"I could say the same thing. But I'm pretty sure that my problem is different from yours. So what's up?" I asked.

"Um… is it okay if I try something?" He asked, looking nervous and guilty at the same time.

"Sure…" I said, not sure what was going through his head.

"Alright, just promise not to hate me after this." He said.

I know I probably should've been worried about his words, but it wasn't his words that worried me, it was the tone that he said them in.

"I could never hate you Carlos." I told him honestly.

He nodded before taking a deep breath. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I fought the urge to break away from the kiss because somehow, I could tell that Carlos needed this. So I reluctantly returned the kiss, moving my lips in sync with his. The kiss only lasted a few more seconds before he broke it.

I had to admit that the kiss was nowhere near as breathtaking as the one Kendall and I shared, which relieved me because it told me that there really was something there between me and Kendall.

'_Maybe it really wasn't all just a game to him'_ I thought to myself before bringing my attention back to Carlos.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing the weird look on his face.

He merely nodded his head, not saying anything at all.

"Well, what was that for? The kiss I mean." I clarified, wanting to know what was going through his head.

"I just had to make sure." He said, again being really vague.

"Make sure of what?"

"James, I think I'm bi as well. And I love Logan."

I had to admit that I was shocked. I mean, what were the chances that we were all in love with someone in the group.

"How do you know you're bi though?" I questioned, wanting to make sure that he knew what he was talking about.

"Remember that time when blonde Jennifer kissed me?" He asked, to which I quickly nodded, remembering how jealous I was when I found out about it.

"Well I really liked that. I mean _really_ liked it. But with Logan… it's different. And I'm sorry about taking you off guard like that. But I just needed to be sure that I wasn't in love with you too." He said, guilt laced in his voice.

"It's alright Carlos. Like I said, I could never hate you. And _I'm_ the one that should be sorry. I can't imagine how hard it must've been to hear that Logan was in love with me when you like him." I told him honestly, feeling bad for him.

"It's alright. I just hope thinks work out without anyone getting hurt." He said.

I brought him into a comforting hug before replying

"Me too buddy." I said, wondering why everything had to be such a big mess.

* * *

Done! So yeah, a little Jarlos and Kogan this chapter! So you all will get to see what happened to James next chapter! And it may or may not play an important part in the rest of the story. I haven't really decided yet. Anyway, Kames is in first place in my poll with Cargan a close second so keep the votes coming! I'll probably leave the poll up until around Monday. So what'd you all think? Please let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	14. Not Myself Tonight

A/N: Hey everybody! First of all, I wanted to wish Kendall Schmidt a Happy Belated Birthday! I wanted to update this yesterday but never got the chance to. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Not Myself Tonight

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I had been sitting here with Logan for about fifteen minutes when I suddenly heard the door open. I looked up to see Carlos walking out James and I's shared room.

"Your turn." He said, taking a seat next to Logan.

I let out a sigh before heading to my shared room. As soon as I walked in I noticed the upset look on James' face. I knew that he was probably still upset, and he had every right to be. But I wanted to let him know that I would do whatever it took to make things right.

"Hey Jay." I said, taking a seat next to him.

He didn't say anything in return. And while I knew that I probably deserved it, it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Look, I know what it looks like. But I promise that this was all real for me. I wouldn't mess with you like that." I told him honestly, praying that he would believe me.

"I know, I guess I just hate the fact that you guys were fighting over me. Did you even stop to think of what that could've done to the band? Our friendship?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Honestly? At the time I really didn't care. I know that sounds bad, but it's the truth. I didn't even know how bad things were between Logan and I until it was too late. But we've already talked it over, and we've agreed to be civil and let you decide." I told him, to which he simply nodded. That's when I finally noticed that his eyes were still kinda glazed over.

I looked down at his arm to see that it still had blood dripping from it.

"What happened to you?" I asked, wondering why he was bleeding so much.

"It's nothing." He said, trying to scoot away from me.

"Don't give me that crap. I know something's up. Just tell me. Please?" I pleaded.

He looked at me with an uncertain look before looking down at the floor.

"I'll show you. But you have to promise me that you won't freak out or get upset." He said, to which I immediately agreed.

He let out a shaky breath before rolling up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing a series of cuts going up and down his arm. I felt my heart drop at the sight.

"H-how? What happened?" I asked in shock, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Well…"

_Flashback James P.O.V._

_I had been walking for almost an hour now and I still had no idea where I was. I noticed what looked like a bar just a few minutes away from me so I headed straight for it. I wasn't entirely sure if this was the best idea, but I was tired and thirsty. Plus, there was a chance that they would be able to help me get back. _

_I let out a sigh of relief when I walked into the bar. I was expecting it to be trashy or something, but this was actually kind of nice. I took a seat at the bar and the bartender immediately noticed me. _

"_Rough night?" He asked me, giving me a sympathetic look._

"_Do I look that horrible?" I asked, wondering how he knew I was having a rough night._

"_Well there's that, and the fact that I kind of have a gift for knowing when something's bothering someone." He said, proceeding to make me a drink in the process. _

_As soon as he gave me the drink, I downed it in one gulp. _

"_Whoa, dude you can't drink those too fast!" He reprimanded me, but I honestly could care less right now. _

"_Hit me with another." _

XxX

_It had been about fifteen minutes since I had gotten here and I knew that I was totally wasted. _

_I waited for the bartender (whose name turned out to be Eric), so that I could see if he knew how I could get back to the hotel. Sure enough, he showed up after about a minute. _

"_H-hey Eric?" I stammered, trying to pull myself together. _

"_What's up James?" He asked, walking over to me._

"_Do you have any idea how I can get to The Four Points Hotel?" I asked, thankful that I was able to remember the name. _

"_Yeah. It's about fifteen minutes up the road." He said before telling me which direction to go in once I exit the bar. _

"_Thanks alot man." I said, before going to pay for the drinks only to have him stop me. _

"_Don't worry about it man. They drinks are on the house. You looked like you needed that." He said._

"_Thank you. For everything." I said before getting up to leave._

"_Wait, you're not getting ready to try and head back to the hotel like that now are you?" He asked looking worried. _

"_Um, yeah?" I said, as if it was obvious. _

"_Dude, I'm not letting you got out there in that condition. Follow me." He said before heading to a room in the back. _

_I know that I probably should've been worried about going somewhere alone with this guy that I barely knew, but for some odd reason… I trusted him. I guess it was because he reminded me alot of Kendall. _

_I followed him to a room that looked like any other room._

"_This is where I sleep. But I want you to rest a little bit before you get out on the road." He said._

"_I'm fine." I argued, just to prove myself wrong when I suddenly lost my balance and fell into his arms. I looked up into his emerald eyes that reminded me so much of Kendall's that I had to bite down on my lip so that I could fight the urge to kiss him. _

"_Here." He said, helping me over to the bed before leaving and returning seconds later with a bottle of water. _

"_Just stay in here for a few minutes and sip on that water so we can sober you up some before you go." He said before giving me a very Kendall-like stare, signaling that this wasn't up for discussion. I let out a sigh before starting to sip on the water._

_Flashback End_

"But that still doesn't explain the cuts…" I said, wanting to know the rest of the story as well as what brought this on.

"Well as I was laying there, I kinda went a little crazy. I kept hearing this voice in my head. I don't want to go into too many details about it, but it was rough. It kept telling me that I was the reason that you guys were fighting. And that if anything happened to our friendship, that it would all my fault. I just had a breakdown then. I thought that if I took myself out of the picture then you guys would be okay." He said, looking like he was trying to hold back tears like I was not too long ago.

"But you're wrong James! We love you! And we would've been devastated!" I told him, feeling hurt at the thought of life without James.

"I know that now. But all that alcohol kinda clouded my judgment." He said, looking back down at the ground.

I pulled him into a hug before continuing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think about how all this fighting would affect you. How can I be your boyfriend when I can't even be your friend?" I said, feeling myself getting ready to break down again.

"Hey," He started, tilting my chin up so that he could look me in the eyes. "Let's not think about that right now okay? Let's just… enjoy what's left of our vacation and then sort through all this later."

I had to admit that while I wanted to try and turn our vacation around more than anything, I didn't think now was the right time.

"I don't think so." I said, which gave me a confused look from James.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's best if we just go back. I don't see the point in trying to turn everything around now. I would rather sort through everything now and come back when we don't have any drama between the four of us. Face it, as long as we're here, Logan and I are just going to be worrying about who you're going to pick." I said honestly.

"I guess you're right." He said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"I promise that we'll come back when we sort through everything, as long as you promise not to do this anymore." I said, gesturing to his arm.

"I wish I could promise that Kendall, but I promise to at least try."

I wanted to question him further on that because from the sound of things, he's been having bad thoughts for a while. I was also worried because this was so unlike him. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him… But seeing how broken and emotionally exhausted he was, I decided to let it go for now.

I pulled him in for one last hug before letting him go.

"So... you ready to go home?"

* * *

Done! So the guys are cutting their vacation short. I honestly don't know what's going to happen over the course of the next couple of chapters, but I'm working on it! And do you all remember when I said I was putting together a story with a good friend of mine? Well that story should be published next week! There'll be more details about it as we get closer to the publish date! Anyway, what'd you all think of the chapter? Let me know! And the poll is still up with Kames still in the lead! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	15. All The Lovers

A/N: Hey everyone! Please read my Authors Note at the end because it has a bit of information in it that you all may be interested in. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

All The Lovers

**Kendall P.O.V.**

It had been about three days since we got back to the Palm Woods. I had to admit that things had been very awkward. Logan and Carlos have been acting weird around each other ever since we've been back, I wanted nothing more than to lock those two in a room and force them to work out whatever it was going on with them. I had asked James if he knew what was up with them and was surprised when he said that did know, but he also said that it wasn't his place to tell me, which I understood.

Speaking of James, he's been pretty much avoiding everyone for the most part. He would only really talk to everyone at breakfast and dinner. He would usually make his lunch, take it in our shared room and eat in silence. He wouldn't even leave the apartment to go down to the pool. I would occasionally talk to him since we did share a room, but most of the time he would either pretend to be sleep and ignore me or he would really be sleep.

Logan told me that he probably just needed some space which I completely understood. I knew that this might've been a little overwhelming for him, but I was determined to wait as long as it took for him.

It didn't take long for my mom to notice the awkwardness between the four of us, but when she did she insisted that we work it out amongst ourselves. She had taken Katie for yet another 'Girl's Weekend' and told me that if we needed any parental advice, don't hesitate to call. When I found out this bit of information, I was determined to try and fix things before they got back Monday.

I was sitting in the living room when I suddenly heard a door open. I looked up and was surprised to see James dressed in his signature black tank top and swim trunks. Thankfully his cuts were already starting to heal since they weren't really deep. You couldn't really tell that the scars were there unless you paid close attention.

"Hey Kendall." He said, going to grab a bottle of water.

"Um…hey." I said, snapping myself out of the daze that I was in from watching him.

"I'm going to go down to the pool for a bit. You wanna come with?" He asked.

"I think I'm just going to stay here and chill. You have fun though." I said, giving him a smile which he surprised me by giving me a genuine smile as well.

"All right. Later Ken." He said before heading down to the pool.

I let out a sigh before laying my head back on the couch. I really wanted to go down to the pool and spend time with James, but at the same time I knew that I needed to talk to Logan.

As if on cue, Logan entered the room.

"Hey Kendall." He said while taking a seat next to me.

"Hey Logan. Where's Carlos?" I asked.

"Sleep. He kinda had one too many corndogs." I couldn't help but chuckle at that before continuing.

"Look Logan, we have about three days before my mom and little sister get back and we need to figure all this out before they get back." I said, deciding to get right to the point.

"And how do you suppose we do that? It's not like we can rush James into making a decision." He said, giving me a weird look.

"I know that. But we at least need to get rid of this awkwardness that we have between us." I said, honestly wanting to get past this awkwardness.

"Well then what's the plan?" He asked, looking anxious to hear my answer.

**James P.O.V.**

I didn't know what I was going to do. I know that I shouldn't have been avoiding everyone the past few days, but that was just because I wasn't sure what to do. I know that both Kendall and Logan deserve an answer because it wouldn't be right for me to keep them waiting, but I just needed some kind of sign as to who to choose and what to do.

"James?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice calling my name. I looked up to see Ryder walking over to me.

"Hey Ryder!" I said, genuinely happy to see him. I got up to give him a hug which he immediately returned.

"How've you been dude?" I asked, as I made room for him to sit down next to me.

"I've been pretty good. I officially closed the deal with my label so I've been working on my album pretty much 24/7 lately. I've just been trying to take little breaks here and there." He said, filled with Carlos-like excitement.

"That's awesome man! I'm happy for you!" I said honestly, giving him a quick hug in the process. I didn't know why I felt so close to him, especially since we haven't exactly known each other long.

"Thanks! So what about you? How's life been?" He asked, giving me a smile. That smile immediately faltered when he noticed the frown that was most likely on my face right now.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" He asked, looking both confused and guilty.

"No. It's not you. It's just… life's been pretty confusing lately." I admitted.

It didn't take long for me to start spilling my guts, telling Ryder about everything from both Kendall and Logan liking me to me ignoring everybody the past few days.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked, wanting an unbiased opinion.

"Well, I personally think you should give them each a chance. Like… go out on one date with each of them and then think it over for a day or two. That way, you'll know which one you want to truly be with." He said, looking proud of his suggestion.

I had to admit, that sounded like a great idea. But my mind kept going back to Carlos. What would happen if I chose Logan? I knew that Carlos was like me, just wanting to find that special someone. I didn't want to lose my friendship with any of them over this, but I couldn't help that feel that whoever I chose, I would end up losing someone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryder asked, sounding very concerned. It was in that moment when I realized that I had a couple tears flowing down my face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about everything. I guess I'm just nervous of what's going to happen." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. And if you have trouble deciding, just follow your heart." He said, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks. How is it that you know exactly what to say?" I questioned.

"I don't really know… maybe that's just one of my many talents." He joked, making me chuckle a little.

"Hey, what happened to you?" He asked, sounding worried again. I was getting ready to ask what he meant when I suddenly saw what he was looking at… my scars.

They were still kinda fresh so they weren't faded enough to say that they were old.

"It's kind of a long story. You see-" I was cut off by the sound of my phone going off, signaling that I had received a text. I pulled out my pone to see that I had received a text from Kendall.

_Hey Jay, can you please come back to the apartment? It's important. –K _

I let out a sigh before looking up at Ryder.

"Sorry man, I have to get back to the apartment." I said, wishing that I didn't have to leave so soon.

"It's alright. Here," He began, passing me his phone. "Put your number in my phone and I'll put mine in yours. That way we can stay in contact with each other." He said, giving me a smile. I nodded and handed him my phone while putting my number in his.

"Thanks." We said at the same time, causing both us to blush.

"Well, I should get going." I said, wishing that I didn't have to leave.

"Alright. I'll see you later. And… take care of yourself. Okay?" As soon as the words left his mouth, I knew that he was referring to the scars on my arm.

"I will. See you later dude." I said before pulling him into one last hug and heading up to 2J.

XxX

As soon as I made it to the apartment, I noticed Kendall and Logan sitting on the couch.

"What's going on guys?" I asked as I made my over to them.

"Well, we know that you wanted to take time with this… but we really need to resolve this because the longer we prolong this, the worst it's going to get." Logan said, guilt evident in his voice.

I let out a sigh before continuing.

"I know. I was actually going to talk to you guys about that." I admitted, getting shocked looks from both of them.

"Really?" They asked at the same time.

"Yep, it's not right for me to keep stringing you guys along and keeping both of you waiting." I said, further shocking the two.

"Well… this was easier than I thought. We were thinking that…maybe… possibly… you could go on one date with both of us and then take a few days to decide." Kendall said in a hesitant voice.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Especially since I had literally just talked to Ryder about this. Plus, it was kind of cute seeing Kendall unsure about something for once.

"What's funny? You don't think the plan is stupid do you?" Logan asked, looking slightly worried.

"No, it's nothing. I would love that." I replied, getting sighs of relief from both Logan and Kendall.

"So…who's up first?" I asked.

I noticed them both look at each other and I knew that they hadn't decided yet.

"Paper, rock, scissors?" Kendall asked, to which Logan nodded.

"On 3." Kendall started.

"1…"

"2…'

"3!"

* * *

Done! So yeah, left you a little cliffhanger there. Anyway, Ryder is back! He'll be popping up here and there throughout the rest of the story. I'll be closing my poll at midnight tonight so the results will be up tomorrow for those that are interested. And since this story is nearing its end, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am planning a sequel for this. I'm not 100% if I'm doing it yet or not, but right now it looks like I am. I would be kind of a separate story but will still be a sequel in a way. Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know about that. So what'd you all think of the chapter? And who do you all want to get the first date with James? Please let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	16. Sparks Fly

A/N: Hey everybody! Not much to say this time but again, I want to thank you all for your amazing support so far! And thank you so much for sticking with this story! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Sparks Fly

**James P.O.V.**

I looked myself over in the mirror, making sure that I looked alright. As it turned out, Kendall ended up winning the first night. Kendall, Logan and I had all decided to set a few ground rules for the dates to keep things fair. There were only a couple rules but nothing to major. We basically just agreed that we couldn't discuss the dates with anyone and things couldn't go farther than a few kisses here and there.

I had suggested that we keep the flirtatious behavior to a minimum so that nothing got out to the press. I didn't want people to find out like that because I wanted to wait until the time was right for the public to know. I also suggested the Logan and Kendall pick what we did on our date, to which they both agreed.

Kendall had told me that I didn't need to dress up for our date but I still wanted to look at least a little nice. So I decided to go all black by wearing my black skinny jeans, black vans (which Kendall had forced me to buy a while back), black shirt and top it off with my leather jacket.

I looked over at the clock and noticed that I still had about fifteen minutes until my date so I decided to go find Carlos. I walked around the apartment to see if he was here but came up blank. I looked out the window and saw him down at the pool. I quickly sent Kendall a text telling him that I would be down at the pool when he was ready and headed down to the pool.

XxX

As soon as I got down to the pool, I noticed the solemn expression on his face. I knew that Carlos had been kind of upset the past few days and I was pretty sure I knew why.

"Carlos?" I questioned as I made my way over to him.

"Hey James." He said, not even looking up at me.

"Look, I know that this is hard for you. Especially since… you know." I said, referring to him liking Logan.

"I know where you're going with this James. And it's okay. It's not like you asked Logan to love you." He said. I could tell that he was kind of upset with me, but he was more upset at the thought of losing Logan to me.

"Carlos… I just don't want this to ruin our friendship. We've been friends for years and I really don't want to throw that all away over something like this." I said honestly, feeling my heart clench at the thought of losing any of the guys because of this.

"I don't want that either." He sighed, giving me a little bit of relief at his words. "If you end up with Logan, then you end up with Logan. I'll admit that it'll be hard… but I'll get over it eventually. I don't want to be the reason you miss out on your first real relationship. I mean, we've all had relationships that at least lasted a while…. But you didn't. I couldn't do that to you."

I had to admit that last part hurt a little bit about him mentioning me never having a real relationship, but I was mostly touched that he was willing to give up Logan for me. I pulled him into one of our famous bear hugs that the two of us always shared, getting a chuckle from him in the process.

"Thank you Carlos. You really are a great friend."

"I know." He teased, making me chuckle in the process. "But really, it's no problem. I love you Jamie." He said. I knew that he meant it in a brotherly way so I had no problem quickly replying.

"I love you too Carlitos." We shared one last hug before I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to see Kendall standing there.

"Um… am I interrupting something?" He asked in a teasing voice, signaling that he must have heard pretty much the whole conversation.

"Very funny. How long have you been listening?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Long enough." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Ready to have the best date of your life?" He asked, giving me one those cheesy smiles that I had grown to love.

"Cocky much?" I teased, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Later Carlitos." We said at the same time, making us look at each other and immediately start blushing.

"Oh brother. Get out of here and get a room you two." Carlos teased, earning a playful glare from Kendall.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I knew that Kendall was just kidding, but he didn't know about Carlos liking Logan. And I'm pretty sure he missed the flash of hurt that crossed Carlos' face, causing me to quickly urge Kendall away.

XxX

I had to admit, Kendall was right when he said that this would be the best date of my life! I knew that it was probably due to the fact that we meshed together so well.

We had just finished seeing 'Argo' (which was totally awesome!), and were now at one of my favorite burger places.

"This burger is just as awesome as I remembered it!" I exclaimed in between bites. It had been too long since I've had a burger this good!

"Slow down there Jay. Wouldn't want you to choke and die via burger." He chuckled, handing me a napkin to wipe my mouth that was now covered in ketchup.

"Make your jokes now, but if that really did happen then what would you do?" I questioned, curious to hear his answer. As soon as the question left his laughing immediately stopped.

"Honestly? I'm not completely sure. I mean, I know for a fact that I would be devastated if I ever lost you. And I would like to think that eventually and over time, the pain would fade away. But I really don't think I would be able to live if anything happened to you." He said, suprising me with the sincerity and somber tone in his voice.

I reached under the table to lace my fingers in his and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon huh?" I said, giving him one more reassuring squeeze before letting go.

I could tell that my plan of making him feel better working from the warm smile that he was giving me.

"You're amazing. You know that?" He asked, sounding like one of those lovesick girls in one of my books or one of the many romance movies that I've watched.

"I know." I teased, causing him to playfully punch me in the shoulder. We went back to eating our burgers with me asking question every now and then. The funny thing was, with every answer he gave to my questions, I found myself falling in love with him even more.

"Just out of curiosity, how did know that you were in love with me?" I asked, anxious to hear his answer.

"Honestly? As cheesy as it sounds, it was kinda out of nowhere. I think I first started knowing that I had feelings for you when I first found out that you were hiding something. I started to get really worried and I knew that I was probably a little more worried than I should've been." He started before continuing.

"I think I was really scared that it was something life threatening because like I said, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you or anything happening to you. Then I saw you hanging out with the new guy and I started to feel a little jealous. But I think the moment I really knew was when you were comforting Logan. I know it sounds cheesy, but I think you really are the love of my life. It kills me when I see you hanging out with someone else. And yeah, I know that sounds super creepy and jealous boyfriend-like. But it's true. I've found myself wanting to hold you and never let you go lately. And I know now that all these emotions I'm feeling towards you is a hundred percent true love."

I couldn't believe that _the_ Kendall Knight was actually in love with me. I had always dreamed of the day when he would tell me that he loved me but I didn't think it would ever really happen.

"James? Are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just never imagined that you'd ever actually like me back." I said honestly, wiping the tears from my eyes in the process.

"About that… I'm sorry for putting you through all that. I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for you. Oh man… Jo! You had to sit there and watch me while I was in a relationship with her! I'm so sorry Jay!"

"Kendall, it's okay!" I said while making my way over to his side of the booth, suddenly not caring who saw us.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know, and I didn't exactly bother to tell you about my feelings so it's kind of my own fault." I said, pulling him into because I really just wanted to be held right now.

"But still… I'm supposed to be your best friend. I should've been able to sense that something was upsetting you." He said, guilt laced in his voice.

"Again, it's not your fault. I am a great actor after all." I joked, successfully getting a light chuckle out of Kendall.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" I asked, wondering what he had planned for us next.

"It's a surprise. But for now, can we just stay like this?" He asked, hope evident in his voice.

I had to admit that I was loving this position as well. He had his head on my shoulder while I laid my head lightly on top of his. There wasn't really anyone here, and the people that were here were on their own dates and were too wrapped up to notice us. Which is why I had no problem quickly replying.

"We can stay like this as long as you want."

* * *

Done! So Kendall and James are on their date and I think it's safe to say sparks are flying! (I know, lame attempt at a joke.) Next chapter will be… interesting. ;) So what do guys think of James and Kendall's date so far? How are you liking them as a couple? Let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obssessed


	17. Nothing Compares

A/N: Hey everybody! Not much to say but I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Nothing Compares

Logan P.O.V.

I was sitting at my laptop (that I had managed to get fixed), when I suddenly heard someone walk into the room. I immediately knew it was Carlos since we were the only ones in the apartment.

"Hey Carlitos." I said, turning around to face him.

"Hey." He mumbled, laying down on his bed in the process. I immediately knew that something was wrong by the tone in his voice. He was usually all happy and energetic but lately he's been kind of down, and I knew that it was because of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew good and well what was wrong.

"Cut the crap Logan. You know exactly what's wrong so just leave me alone!" He yelled, shocking me in the process. I'd never known Carlos to yell at anyone unless he was _really_ upset.

"Can we just talk this out? Please?" I asked, feeling like I was getting ready to lose my best friend.

"What's there to talk about? I like you but you don't like me back because you're in love with James. End of story." He said, going to turn towards the wall only to be stopped by me.

"Who says I don't like you?" I asked, mentally slapping myself as soon as the words left my mouth.

"W-what?" He asked, a glint of hope appearing in his eyes. I was hoping that he hadn't heard what I said, but obviously he did. _Too late to turn back now. _

"Yeah. I mean, I know that I love James, but there's a part of me that does have feelings for you." I said honestly, remembering how I felt at seeing him so upset.

"But I'm just a second choice to James." He said dejectedly, making my heart clench.

I knew that words wouldn't be able to convince him, and they say that actions speak louder than words. So I kissed him.

As soon as our lips touched, it only took him a second to start moving his lips in sync with mine. I had to admit that in that moment, everything was perfect. It wasn't heated or anything, but it still held all that passion that told both of us that our feeling were real.

Eventually we had to break apart for air and there was no hiding the blush on his face.

"Was that proof enough for you?" I smirked, knowing that he loved every second of it.

"So… does this mean you're picking me over James?"

I didn't miss the hope in his voice… but the question immediately made me start thinking. Did I want to be with James or Carlos…

James P.O.V.

We had successfully managed to have our date without anyone being suspicious or taking pictures of us so far. We were currently at the beach watching the sunset. I knew that Kendall knew how much I loved sunsets from all the times I would make him watch them with me when we were kids. I laid my head down on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

We stayed like this for about thirty minutes, not saying anything and just watching the sunset.

"You were right Kendall." I said, suddenly tired of the silence.

"Right about what?" He asked curiously.

"You were right when you said that I would have the best date of my life with you." I admitted, looking into those emerald green eyes that I loved so much.

"Well I'm glad that I could take you on your first best date." He teased before continuing. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. You still have that date with Logan you know?"

I felt a pang of guilt in my chest at his words. I knew that I was supposed to have a date with Logan… but being around Logan didn't make feel the way that I felt when I was around Kendall. I knew that Kendall and I were the perfect match and I felt like I would be either leading Logan on or getting his hopes up if I went on a date with him.

"James?" Kendall questioned, a curious expression on his face.

"I don't want to go on the date with Logan." I muttered. I wasn't exactly sure if he heard me but when I saw the shocked expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly shocked at my confession.

"It's just… this date with you has been perfect. But more than that, you're perfect. I get these butterflies in my stomach just from being around you. I honestly can say that I don't have anything other than brotherly love towards Logan. I don't want to lead him on or get his hopes up when I know that I'm going to choose you." I admitted, feeling slightly guilty about not giving him a chance.

Kendall had a look of thought on his face, signaling that he was thinking everything over.

"In a way, I see where you're coming from. I know that you just want to go about this without hurting anyone. But you have to face it, the odds of getting out of this without anyone getting hurt aren't all that good. And I know you just want to find a way to spare Logan's feeling. Now I want nothing more than to be the one you choose… but I really think you should at least give Logan a chance."

I thought about it for a second and realized that he was right. Logan deserved a chance just as much as Kendall did.

"Alright. I'll give him a chance." I said, feeling like I would probably regret this later.

"Good." He said before giving me a quick kiss. At least… that's what it started out as. It only took a few seconds before it turned into a full on heated make out session. It so heated and passionate that I felt myself lose control for a second. I felt his hands moving all over my body and no matter how much I wanted to continue, I knew that I needed to stop this before we went any further.

I felt my breathe hitch in my throat when I felt him press the palm of his hand against the bulge that had now formed in my jeans.

"Kendall… we need to stop." I whispered, not trusting my voice right now. I let out a sigh of relief when he immediately stopped.

"Sorry." He muttered guilt evident in his voice.

"It's alright. I think we should get back." I said, wanting to stop before things got out of hand again.

"James…" Kendall started, the guilt never leaving his voice.

"It's alright Kendall. I promise I'm not mad. I just don't want to risk anything happening before we're actually together." I admitted, feeling relieved when he nodded in understanding.

We decided to head back to the apartment in silence, with me questioning if giving Logan a chance was a good idea.

XxX

As soon as we made it back to the apartment, I noticed that it was more silent than it usually was.

"I wonder where Carlos and Logan are." Kendall said, looking around the apartment.

"Maybe they're in their room. I'll go check." I said as I headed to Logan and Carlos' shared room.

I immediately regretted my decision when I saw Logan… and Carlos… in a full on make out session!

* * *

Done! So… yeah I have no idea where this chapter came from… but there you have it! There will be a couple more chapters until we get to the end! I WILL be doing a sequel to this which will focus on the two couples that end up together at the end of the story. It'll be filled with romance, drama, comedy and angst! I'm really excited for it! I'll also be starting my new story with my friend tomorrow! So how'd you all like the chapter? Please me know! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	18. Us Against The World

A/N: Hey everybody! So this is the last chapter. I decided to combine the last two chapters that I had written and just make it one chapter. I would like to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I especially want to thank **winterschild11**, **Danielle Campbell 16121**, **Chey21**, **Stallion8426, AkireAlev** for their frequent reviews! Your support means so much to me and inspires me to keep writing! I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to 'Complicated Love'!

* * *

Us Against The World

**James P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Carlos and Logan were both facing away from me so they had no idea that I was in the room. I honestly didn't want to break up their little love fest, but I wanted answers.

I cleared my throat, hoping that it would catch their attention. I knew I had succeeded when I saw the two quickly break away from each other and turn towards me with wide shocked eyes.

"James! This isn't what it looks like!" Logan said quickly, gaining a quick hurt look from Carlos.

"What? Did this not mean anything to you?" Carlos asked Logan, quickly getting upset.

"It's not that Carlos. But.."

"Guys!" I yelled , effectively getting their attention.

"Look, if you guys have a thing going on then I'm not going to step in the way of that. But we need to talk about this." I said, silently hoping that the two did have something going.

They both nodded and followed me to the living room where Kendall was waiting.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Kendall questioned, eyeing Carlos and Logan who both had weird looks on their faces.

"Well it turns out we weren't the only ones that had a good time tonight." I said. It took him a second, but I knew that he understood when I saw that look of realization on his face.

"So… are you two like… a thing now?" Kendall asked, gesturing to Carlos and Logan.

I looked towards the two, anxious to hear their answer. I noticed Carlos looking at Logan as if he was waiting for an answer. That was when I remembered that Carlos liked Logan but Logan liked me. At least I thought he did. So now, everything is basically coming down to who Logan chooses.

As Logan back and forth between me and Carlos, I noticed him lace his fingers in Carlos'.

"Yes. Carlos and I are together." Logan responded, gaining shocked looks from Kendall and Carlos.

"Really? You're not just messing with me are you?" Carlos asked, looking slightly worried.

Logan answered by pulling him into a heated kiss. I thought that it would only last a second or two. But after it went on for a while I knew that it was our cue to leave. I grabbed Kendall's hand and led him to our shared room, giving the lovebirds some privacy.

**Logan P.O.V. **

The kiss lasted about a minute or two. I wasn't expecting it to last that long, but I wanted to assure Carlos that this wasn't a joke. I wanted to convey all of my emotions into the kiss, and I could tell that I succeeded by the loving smile that Carlos was sending my way.

"Why me?" Carlos suddenly asked. It took me a second but I eventually realized what he was talking about.

"I'm not really sure." I started. "I mean, there's a part of me that still loves James. I'm pretty sure I'll always love James and I hope that you can accept that. But there's just something about you… something that I didn't see before. Like I said earlier, it hurt seeing you so upset. More than it probably should've." I admitted.

I found myself suddenly pulled into another kiss. It was gentle yet perfect and when we broke apart, I didn't miss the love and affection in his eyes.

"I love you Logie." He said, giving me a smile which I happily returned.

"I love you too Carlitos." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

**James P.O.V.**

"Well this has been an interesting day huh?" Kendall asked, laying his head on my shoulder.

"You can say that again. I have to admit, I'm surprised that Logan chose Carlos." I admitted, still kind of in shock.

"I know right! But maybe this was fate's way of working things out. I mean, at least this way nobody was hurt. _And _I received the honor of calling you my boyfriend?" Kendall questioned, looking up at me with worried eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Kendall, I would be honored to be your boyfriend." I said, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

We sat like this for a few minutes with me sitting upright in my bed and Kendall laying his head on my shoulder. My mind suddenly started racing, thinking about all the challenges that we were going to face.

There was still the fact that we haven't told any of our parents. Then there was the band. I didn't know how Gustavo and Kelly would take the news. And if word got out to Griffin, I'm pretty sure we would be fired.

"James?" Kendall questioned, looking up at me with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

I let out a sigh before starting.

"I'm just nervous about the future. I mean, we still have to tell our parents. Then there's the band. I honestly don't think Gustavo and Kelly would mind, but if word gets to Griffin… I'm pretty sure he'd fire us out of fear of our record sales dropping or something like that. And I just don't-" I was cut of when I suddenly felt Kendall's lips on mine, effectively shutting me up.

"You should shut me up like that more often." I said when he broke the kiss, getting a chuckle from him.

"Do you love me?" He asked, suddenly turning serious.

"Of course I do. More than anything." I told him honestly, not sure where he was going with this.

"That's all that matters. I'm worried about the future as well. But think about it this way, we have each other. We also have Carlos and Logan on our side. So whatever happens, we'll get through it. Together. It'll be us against the world." He said, giving me a smile. I gave him a smile before pulling him into another kiss.

"You're right." I said in-between kisses.

"I know I am." He said as he smiled into the kiss.

No matter how worried about the future I was, I knew that Kendall was right. We would all get through it together. And it'll be us against the world.

* * *

Done! So this marks the end of this story. Again I want to thank everyone that has supported this story! I WILL be doing a sequel to this story! This chapter kind of foreshadowed what the guys will have to deal with in the sequel and I can tell you now that there will me alot of drama and angst. I have half of the first chapter already typed up so the sequel should be up by the end of the week! (P.S. If you haven't already, please go check out my new story 'Breakdown'!) Until next time!

Epically Obssessed


	19. They Don't Know About Us

A/N: Hey everybody! So I originally posted this as the sequel, but I decided to just continue it from here! So I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

They Don't Know About Us

**Kendall P.O.V. **

Life is seriously great! It's been almost a week since James and I got together. We haven't told anyone other than Carlos and Logan because we were waiting for the right time. It's been kinda annoying having to keep our relationship secret ever since my mom and little sister got back. I told James that I was willing to wait, but I was honestly getting tired of keeping our relationship a secret.

"Hey babe." James said as he plopped down on the couch next me.

We currently had the apartment to ourselves since Carlos and Logan went on a 'secret date' as they called it, and my mom and little sister went to the store. I've been wanting to talk to James about telling our parents but never really got the chance, so now was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey yourself." I smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"Whatcha watching?" He asked, looking towards the TV where a random movie was playing.

"Honestly, I wasn't really watching it. I was just thinking." I said, putting my plan in motion.

"Thinking about what?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"James… I really think it's time we told our parents." I said, hoping that he wouldn't fight me on this.

"Kendalllllll, we talked about this. My mom is a she-beast! She would chew me up and spit me out if she found out about us!" James whined, sounding very Carlos-like. But I couldn't help but chuckle a little at him, even if his analogy was a little disturbing.

"I'm serious James. We can't keep this a secret forever." I said seriously.

"I know. And I'm sorry I've been making you wait. I guess I'm just scared." He admitted, suddenly looking down at the floor.

"Hey," I started, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. "What are you scared of?" I asked, suddenly worried. Mostly because in all the years that I've known him, I've hardly ever seen him scared of anything.

"I'm scared that they won't accept me. Especially my mom. I mean, you've met her! She isn't the most accepting person. And my dad… I'm not even sure where he is. You're mom seems like she'd be okay with it, but I'm still scared that she won't accept me."

I didn't miss that he said that he was scared that my mom wouldn't accept 'him' and not 'us', and I couldn't help but question him about that.

"What do you mean you're scared she won't accept you? What about us?"

"Oh come on Kendall. She's your mom! You're loving accepting mom that actually loves and cares about her son! She could never hate you, unlike my mom." He said, looking like he was going cry any second.

I knew that he had kind of a bad past with his family. It was no secret that his parents had gotten a divorce when he was younger. After the divorce, his dad used to contact him every once in a while until he just… stopped. James still had his number, but could never build up the courage to call him.

I was pretty sure that the divorce had affected both James and his mom more than they let on. His mom took care of him up until he was old enough to take care of himself and then threw herself into her work. She would always travel around for work and leave James at home. She would leave him with one of her credit cards for him to take care of himself with but that was it. And I was there for him through it all. Heck, I would usually come over and spend weekends over with James or let him come and spend time at my house.

I suddenly found tears starting to burn at my eyes, thinking about how much we've actually been through together.

"James, you're mom doesn't hate you. She's just… different from my mom. She loves you in her own way. And even if she doesn't accept you, you still have me. I meant what I said a week ago. Whatever happens, we're going to get through it. Together. I've always been there for you and I'm not going to stop now." I said honestly in a stern voice, even though I now had a few tears streaming down my face like James.

James grabbed the back of my neck and brought me into a passionate kiss that I could tell we both needed.

"Thank you Kenny. For everything. I love you so much." He said with so much passion behind his words that it brought even more tears to my eyes.

"I love you to Jamie." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

We sat there in silence for about a minute before I broke it.

"Remember when your mom would go on all those business trips? And I would come over and spend the weekend with you?" I asked, wondering if he remembered (Which I'm pretty sure he did).

"Of course. And sometimes I would come over to your house and spend the weekend. "

I couldn't help but smile, knowing that he remembered. I heard the door open and immediately broke away from James, not knowing who it was.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Logan and Carlos walk in.

"We have to be more careful." James whispered, to which I nodded before looking towards Carlos and Logan.

"So how'd your 'secret date' go?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the smirk that was surely on my face.

"If you must know, it actually went great." Logan said as he and Carlos say across from us.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Carlos asked, looking like he was trying to contain his excitement but failing miserably.

"Oh nothing much. Kenny here was just trying to convince me that it's a good idea to tell our parents about us." James said in a teasing manner.

"That's actually not such a bad idea." Logan said, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Seriously?" James asked, looking at Logan like he had grown two heads.

"Yes James, seriously. We can't just keep dating in secret for the rest of our lives!" Logan said.

"You have to admit, he's got a point." I said, knowing that I was probably pushing it.

We all looked at James, waiting for a response.

"Fine." He groaned before storming off to our shared room.

"Well… at least he agreed." Logan muttered.

"He'll be okay. He's just worried about not being accepted." I said, getting up go check on him.

I honestly hoped that I was right and our parents would accept us.

* * *

Done! So as I said before, I'll be continuing this story instead of making a sequel. So what do you all think so far? Which couple do you want to see tell their parents first? Please let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obssessed


	20. What You Don't Know

What You Don't Know

**Logan P.O.V.**

After a _long _debate and alot of persuasion from Kendall, we decided that Carlos and I would tell our parents first. We were mostly doing it for James though. Kendall had this bright idea that if we told our parents first and they accepted us, then that would give James the courage to tell his parents as well.

I tried telling Kendall multiple times that this plan could possibly backfire, especially if our own parents don't accept us. But we also agreed that we would all tell Mrs. Knight together so that we could at least be there for each other.

I felt a little better knowing that Carlos and I would be telling our parents at the same time. I had texted my mom to see if she was busy, and as it turned out, she said that she was having lunch with dad and Carlos' parents. It was no secret that just as the four of us were close, our parents had become pretty close as well.

I told my mom that Carlos and I had something important to tell them so she said she would call us after they finished eating. We were hanging out with Kendall and James in the living room until it was time for us to talk with our parents.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" James asked, his voice laced with worry.

"James, you have to understand that not everybody is so unaccepting. I know you've had a bad history with your parents, but they might just surprise you. You'll never know unless you give them a chance." I said, hoping that my words would at least comfort him a little.

"I guess." He muttered, laying his head on Kendall's shoulder.

I had to admit that I still felt that pang of jealousy whenever I saw James and Kendall together. I was honest when I told Carlos that there would probably always be that part of me that loves James. I just hoped that it wouldn't get out of control like it did when I was competing with Kendall.

XxX

To pass time, Carlos and I decided to watch TV with Kendall and James until it was time for us to talk with our parents. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly answered it, knowing that it was probably my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hortense! How've you been?!" My mom asked, sounding a little overly excited.

"Mom! How many times have I told you not to call me that!" I groaned.

"Well you are my son which means I get to call you whatever I want to call you Hortense." She said in a teasing voice, making me chuckle in the process. My mom always did have a fun sense of humor.

"You're right." I sighed, before deciding to continue. "So how've you all been?" I asked.

"We've been great! I'll admit that it's been hard for all of us adjusting to you all being gone. But things have been getting better."

I felt a slight pang of guilt at her words. I knew that they would probably have a hard time with us leaving. I read online something about the whole 'leaving the nest' situation that parents often go through.

"Hey mom, dad and Carlos' parents are with you right?" I asked, wanting to make sure they we all there before continuing. I noticed Carlos giving me an anxious look and I knew that he was probably starting to have second thoughts about this. I laced my fingers in his and gave him a comforting squeeze, silently letting him know everything would be okay.

"Of course! Hang on one second."

I heard her call everybody into the room before setting the phone down.

"Okay, you're on speaker!"

"Hi dad!" I said.

"Hello Hortense! How've you been?!" He asked, sounding almost as enthusiastic as my mom.

"I've been good dad! I hear things have been good there as well."

"Yep! I've been trying to hold down the fort here. You know how crazy your mom can get."

I heard a grunt and I guessed that my mom had hit him, making me chuckle in the process.

I looked towards Carlos, silently asking him if he was ready. He let out a sigh before nodding his head.

"Oh hey! Here's Carlos." I said, putting the phone in between us so that they can hear both of us.

"Hola mama! Hola papa!" Carlos exclaimed, seeming suddenly excited.

"Hola hijo! How've you been?" I decided to give Carlos a couple minutes to talk with his parents. I looked over to wehre Kendall and James were sitting just to find them gone. I went to their shared room to find them cuddled on James' bed.

"You told them that fast?" Kendall asked, looking at me in confusion.

"Nope. I'm giving Carlos a little privacy so he can talk to his parents." I told them while taking a seat on Kendall's bed.

It only took about a minute or two for me to hear Carlos call my name.

"Well, duty calls." I said as I made my way back to the leaving room, hearing James and Kendall tell me 'Good luck.' On my way out.

As soon as I got to the living room, I noticed that Carlos' demeanor had changed yet again and was now back to his nervous self.

"Hey." I said as I took a seat in my original spot.

"Hello Logan! So my son says you have something to tell us?" Carlos' dad said.

I looked over at Carlos, who just sent me a guilty apologetic look. I let out a sigh before deciding to take the 'rip off the band-aid' approach.

"Carlos and I are bi!" I yelled quickly, not even noticing I said until I saw the shocked look on Carlos' face. There was about a minute of complete silence, and I felt myself starting to get even more nervous with each passing second.

"H-hello?" I stammered, feeling like I had just made a terrible mistake.

"Is it true?" I heard Carlos' mom ask, more than likely directing the question at him.

I looked over at Carlos, giving him an encouraging nod, hoping that he wouldn't back down now.

"Yes." He muttered, giving me a nervous look.

"Well, I can't say that I 100% support this," I felt my heart start to drop at her words. _What if she doesn't accept us?_ "but that doesn't change the fact that your my son. And I think I speak for all of us when I say that we just want the two of you to be happy. Right?" She asked.

I heard what sounded like agreement around the room and I suddenly felt a surge of hope.

"It'll take some getting used to…" Carlos' dad started. "But as long as you're both happy, then that's all that matters."

I le tout a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding. I looked up at Carlos to see that goofy lovable smile on his face.

I gave him a quick kiss before pulling him into a comforting hug that I knew we both needed.

"Well, we gotta go. But thank you both for telling us about everything."

"Wait mom! You all should probably know that Carlos and I are kinda… together." I said, not sure how they would take it.

"Honey, we kinda put two and two together when you told us that you were both bi. Have you told James and Kendall?" She asked, suddenly sounding worried, which I couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Actually, they're kinda bi as well. And are together. But _please _don't tell Mrs. Knight yet! We want to tell her together." I pleaded, knowing it would be bad if she found out from someone else.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I love you Hortense." She said, making me smile a little.

"I love you too mom. Can you out Carlos' parents on? I'm going to give the phone to him."

"Sure thing. And one more thing, you need to call more often! Just because I'm your mom and you don't live with me anymore doesn't mean that you can't call every once in a while!"

"Okay, okay. I promise to call more mom." I chuckled.

We talked a little more before finally saying goodbye. I handed the phone to Carlos so that he could talk to his parents.

As Carlos talked to his parents, I couldn't help but look up at Kendall and James' shared rooms and hope that their parents would accept them as well.

* * *

Done! I'm sorry that this wasn't all that great, but I didn't really know how to go about Logan and CArlso telling their parents. But I think I have a good idea for James so hopefully the upcoming chapters will be better! So what'd you all think? Please let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	21. Change (Part 1)

A/N: Hey everybody! This chapter is short because this is just an intro to the next chapter. And I'm sorry! You'll see why at the end! Enjoy!

* * *

Change (Part 1)

**James P.O.V.**

As Kendall and I cuddled and waited for Carlos and Logan finish talking to their parents, I felt myself become more and more impatient by the minute. I felt really bad because… a small part of me actually _wanted_ Carlos and Logan to be rejected by their parents. And while I felt horrible and incredibly guilty about it, I couldn't help it. I guess I just wanted them to feel and see what kind of pain I've been dealing with all these years.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards our room and I immediately sat up, eager to hear what Logan and Carlos had to say. Without seconds, the door burst open, with Carlos accidently knowing Logan down in the process.

"Logie! I'm so sorry!" Carlos said immediately, helping Logan up while constantly apologizing.

"It's okay Carlitos. I know you didn't mean it."

I didn't miss the looks that the couple exchanged and I knew exactly what was getting ready to happen.

"Guys! Don't you dare start a freaking make-out session in _our _room!" I said, not really feeling like watching the couple go at it on our floor.

"Sorry." They both muttered at the same time, causing Kendall and I to chuckle slightly.

"So how'd it go?" Kendall asked. As soon as the words left Kendall's mouth I turned to the couple, eager to hear their answer.

"It went great! They said that they're not 100% percent comfortable with it, but they're willing to look past it as long as we're happy!" Logan exclaimed, clearly happy.

"That's awesome you guys!" Kendall exclaimed, getting up to give both of them hugs with me following not too far behind.

"Congratulations you guys." I said, feeling a little better knowing that Carlos and Logan were both accepted.

"Thanks! So are you ready to talk to your mom Jamie?" Carlos asked excitedly.

I visibly stiffened at the Latino's question. _Was I really ready for this? What if it doesn't end well?_

"James?"

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of someone calling my name.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked while walking back over to me.

"I don't know if I can do it." I whispered, knowing that they would be able to hear me with the house being so quiet.

"James, we've been over this. You _are_ strong enough to do this. And I'll even be right there by your side when you tell her if you want." Kendall offered, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"No… that's alright. I need to do this." I said, more to myself than anybody else.

"Well just know that if you need me, I'm here for you." Kendall said before giving me a smile and a chaste kiss.

"Thanks. Hey, can we go down to the pool for a bit? All this talk about my mom is seriously stressing me out." I said honestly, getting a chuckle out of the guys.

"Of course babe. You guys coming with?" Kendall asked Carlos and Logan, who were both too caught up in each other to even notice us there.

"I guess that a no." I muttered.

XxX

It didn't take long for us to get dressed for the pool. And within minutes we were in the elevator and heading down to the lobby.

"So, you're really going to tell your really going to tell your mom?" Kendall asked, giving me an analytical look.

"Yep. I'll probably wait until tomorrow." I said, knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to go through with it today.

"Alright." He said, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

In that exact moment, everything was perfect. That was… until the elevator opened and everything changed. Because we were face to face with someone we thought we wouldn't see again for a while.

"Jo?"

* * *

I'm sorry! I had to do it! I'm just going to go hide in a corner now! But yeah, Jo is back! And for leaving you with a cliffhanger like that, I promise to try and update again tomorrow! And it will be longer than this chapter since this is just a lead into the next chapter. So what'd you think? Do you think there's trouble coming? Please let me know! :P Until next time!


	22. Change (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey everybody! As promised, here's part two of 'Change'! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Change (Part 2)

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that Jo was actually standing right in front of me. I thought that I wouldn't see her for another year! Maybe even more than that!

"Jo?" I finally found myself asking, not really sure if I was dreaming or not.

"Kendall!" She exclaimed, embracing me in a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She said as she buried her face in my neck while I was still kind of frozen in shock.

"Where'd James go?" She asked, looking around the elevator.

_Crap!_ I completely forgot about him! I walked out into the lobby hoping to see him, but there was no trace of him.

"Um… maybe he went back up to the apartment." I said more to myself, hoping that I was right.

"Well can we go up there? I really want to say hi to him and the guys." She said, to which I quickly agreed, hoping to see James there.

"So… how happen you're back already? I mean, not that I'm not glad you're here or anything. But I thought you wouldn't be back for a while." I questioned as we got back into the elevator, half wanting to make conversation and also wanting to know why she was back so fast.

"Well as it turns out, they only said three years as a worst case scenario. We just finished the film almost a week ago. I was going to call you and let you know but I wanted to surprise you." She smiled, going in for another hug before I stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking slightly confused.

"Look Jo, I don't know how to say this but…" I trailed off. I wasn't sure if James would be comfortable with me telling Jo about our relationship. Plus, for all I know, Jo could go and tell the entire Palm Woods if I told her.

I was thankful when I heard the elevator doors open. I quickly made my way to the apartment, urging Jo to keep up with me.

I didn't bother knocking on the door as I barged into the room. My eyes widened at the sight of Logan and Carlos in a heated make-out session. They immediately broke apart when they finally noticed me. I heard faint footsteps getting closer and I was suddenly glad that Jo had eventually given up on trying to keep up with you.

The couple were getting ready to say something when I noticed their eyes go wide.

"Hey guys!" Jo said, making her way over to the couple to give them both a hug.

"Hey Jo." They said at the same time in the same confused voice.

"Hey, has James come back yet?" I asked, needing to make sure the brunette was okay. I felt my heart drop when I saw them both shake their heads.

"We thought he was with you."

As soon as I heard those words I left the apartment in search of James.

XxX

I had spent almost thirty minutes looking for the brunette but there was no sign of him anywhere. I had checked everyplace I could think of. I knew that I needed to find him, and _fast! _To everybody else, James seemed like this confident person that could handle anything. But the truth was that he was very insecure. The reason that people didn't know that was because he let very few people into his world.

We were here with him through school when he was kind of chubby and the kids would always pick on him. Eventually, he decided to start a diet and start working out almost everyday and was completely transformed. He was transformed physically anyway.

We were also there for him when he had his heart broken for the first time. He had met this girl named Victoria in our senior year of high school. By then, James was physically transformed, and the ladies immediately took notice. They had dated for about five months until James found out that she had been cheating on him. Ever since then he's been scared to get into a real relationship with anyone. He was scared that they would treat him the way that Victoria did back in high school.

That's why I had to find him. I had to assure that I wasn't going anywhere. I sat down on the couch in the lobby and racked my brain tying to think of anywhere that James could be when my mind suddenly went back to all the times that James and I would go up to the roof and talk about any and everything.

_The roof!_

I looked back towards the elevator and noticed that there was a line of people waiting to use the elevator so I decided to take the stairs.

When I got to near the top floor I heard the sound of somebody sniffling and I immediately recognized that it was James. I ran up another flight of stairs and saw James sitting on the steps with his knee's pulled up to his chest and silent tears flowing down his face.

"Jaime…" I whispered, my heart breaking at the sight. I immediately made my way over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't think you would come looking for me." He said in a broken tone.

"What would make you think that?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew the reason.

"Well you and Jo-"

"Listen James. Yes, me and Jo used to date. And at one point I did love her and I still do." I noticed the broken look on James face and I knew that I had to quickly finish my statement. "But I don't love her the way I love you. I love her as nothing more than a friend, maybe even a sister. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_." I stated before pulling James into a passionate and meaningful kiss to assure him that I was telling the truth.

"Thanks Kenny. I guess I just thought that now that Jo was back you'd want to go back into your relationship with her. But…I really don't want anything to change." He said.

"I promise that nothing is going to change. Okay? I'm not Victoria." As soon as the name was spoken I felt James stiffen.

"I'm sorry. I know that you don't like talking or thinking about her. But you need to know that not everybody is like her. I'm not going leave you. I promise. You and me against the world remember?"

I felt a little better when I saw James nod his head, giving me a small smile in the process.

"I love you Kenny." He said with so much love behind it that it made my heart swell.

I love you too Jamie." I said, knowing that I could easily see myself living a life with James.

XxX

It didn't take long for us to get James cleaned up and back to the apartment. As soon as we walked in, I noticed how awkward Carlos and Logan looked. Of course Jo was oblivious to it all because they were doing a good job of masking how they felt and were pretending to pay attention.

"Hey." James said, deciding to save the couple from the awkward situation that they were in.

"James!" Jo exclaimed, walking over to give him a hug.

I noticed Logan and Carlos sending relived looks our way and I couldn't help but feel bad for the pair. I knew how Jo could get when she was really excited about something. Unfortunately for them, she was _really_ excited about her movie.

"How've you been?" Jo asked after breaking the hug that she and James shared.

"I've been alright. How about you? I thought you weren't going to be back for a while! Nothing happened with your movie did it?" James asked, seeming genuinely concerned. I knew that before Jo and I started dating James kinda had a crush on her and that they had gotten kind of close.

"Remind us to thank James later." Carlos said as he and Logan made their way over to me.

"Hey, what about me?!"

"Seriously Kendall? If it weren't for James, we'd still be listening to Jo because you would've enjoyed watching us squirm!" Logan said. And I couldn't even come up with a witty retort because he was right.

I turned my attention back to Jo and James, who were too busy talking to even hear what we were saying. I couldn't help but wonder if things really were going to change now that Jo was back…

* * *

Done! I hope you all enjoyed it! And now I'm off to hang out with the best guy ever, EpicRusher13! Going to see the new Twilight movie, park and then to his house to work on 'Breakdown'! And I'm so excited for the rest of this story because there's so much drama, angst, and romance coming up! Anyway, what'd you all think? Please let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	23. Ice Cold The Beginning Of The End

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you all had an awesome and safe Thanksgiving! It's been almost a week since I updated this story BUT this is the longest chapter I've ever written and an important part of the story so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Ice Cold / The Beginning Of The End

**James P.O.V.**

"Wow… sounds like I've missed out on alot huh?" Jo asked, giving me a surprised look.

'_You have no idea.' _I thought to myself. But instead I just settled for the simple "Yep."

I had filled Jo in on everything that we've done as a band, but chose to leave out the whole part about the whole band being bi and dating each other. Because that would've just been too awkward. I noticed the guys walking over to us and I immediately let out a little sigh of relief.

"Hey guys." Jo smiled, herding us over to the couch.

"Um… Jo? What's going on?" Kendall asked, obviously confused as to why we were all herded to the couch like sheep.

"A good friend of mine is throwing a party this Friday and I wanted to see if you all wanted to come?" She asked, hope evident in her voice.

I looked over to the guys to see what they were thinking but was surprised when Kendall suddenly answered.

"We'll be there." He said in a tone that clearly said that his decision was final.

"That's great! Well I've gotta get going. I have a couple more people I want to see. If I don't see you guys around then I'll see you Friday!" She said, going to give each of us hugs.

XxX

It had been a few hours since Jo had left and Kendall and I were currently home alone.

"Hey Ken?" I said, effectively getting his attention.

"Yes Jamie?" He asked, giving me such a loving look that I just wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't, because I really wanted to get through this.

"I think I want to go ahead and talk with my mom now."

As soon as the words left my mouth, his expression immediately changed.

"A-are you sure? You don't have to do this right now." He stammered, clearly in shock.

"It's not that I _want_ to talk to her now. But I'm going to have to talk with her eventually, so I might as well get it over with now." I admitted, wanting to just go ahead and get it out of the way.

""Okay… if you're sure." He said, clearly still thrown for a loop.

I nodded my head, silently telling him that I was sure of my decision.

"Do you want me to stay with you while you tell her?" He asked in a nervous tone, making me chuckle a bit. The guys had always been a little scared of my mom. To be honest, I was a little scared of her myself.

"No thanks. I won't put you through that." I teased, knowing how uncomfortable he got whenever my mom was mentioned.

"Thanks." He said, breathing out a sigh of relief in the process before regaining his composure. "Seriously though, if you need me, don't hesitate to call." He said, giving me a stern look.

"I will." I said before suddenly feeling his lips on mine. Our lips immediately started moving in sync with one another, and it stayed that way until we finally had to break away for air.

"Wow… What was that for?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"What? I can't kiss my boyfriend in the privacy of our home?" He asked innocently, to which I immediately gave him a playful shove.

"It was for good luck. And also my way of telling you that no matter what happens… I will always love you." He said, giving me a kiss that wasn't as heated as the last one, but just as passionate.

"I'll always love you too." I replied, getting a smile from the blonde in the process.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. I'll be in our room if you need me." He said before heading off to our shared room.

I took out my cell phone and stared at it for a second. I was already starting to have second thoughts about this. Something told me that I would probably regret this… but it was too late to turn back now as I had already found my mom's number and clicked 'call'.

After a couple rings, I heard my mother's voice at the other end of the line.

"_Hello?" _

I had to fight the urge to end the call when I heard her voice.

"Hi mom…" I said hesitantly, knowing that there really was no turning back now.

"_James! How've you been sweetie?"_ She asked in an enthusiastic tone. It was hard to believe that she was actually glad to hear from me though because like me, she was great at hiding how she really felt when she wanted to.

"I've been great! Things were kinda weird for a while, but things are great now. How about you?"

"_That's great sweetie! Things are great here as well! The business has really taken off so I've been really busy lately." _

"Oh… you're not working now are you?" I asked, silently hoping that she was so I could avoid this conversation.

"_Nope. I'm actually off today." _

I let out a sigh at her words. _Of course I couldn't catch a break…_

"_So James… is there something you wanted to talk about? I mean, we haven't exactly talked in a while and your call is kinda out of the blue…"_

"Actually yes." I took a deep breath and prayed that she would understand. "I wanted to tell you that... I met someone."

"_Really? Oh my gosh that's great honey! I know that ever since the whole Victoria incident you were scared to get back out there. What's she like?!" _She asked, actually sounding genuinely excited unlike earlier. Yet, I still couldn't tell if it was real or not.

I racked my brain, trying to figure out the best way to go about this.

"Mom… you remember Kendall right?" I asked, deciding to take the subtle approach and then the 'rip off the band aid' approach.

"_James Diamond! Don't you dare try and change the subject!" _

"Actually… I'm not trying to change the subject at all."

"_What are you talking about?" _

"Mom… Kendall is that someone." I said, bracing myself for whatever was getting ready to happen.

The line was silent for a while and I felt myself growing even more nervous with each passing second.

"Mom?" I questioned, wondering if she was even still on the line.

"_Are you trying to tell me that you're…. gay?" _

I knew from the tone in her voice that this wasn't going to end well at all… but that didn't stop me from hoping that she would still accept me.

"I'm not… gay exactly. I'm bi. I still like girls and everything, I just so happen to like guys as well. And Kendall is the person that I want to and can see myself spending the rest of my life with." I said honestly, hoping that she would understand.

"_I'm sorry James. Kendall is a nice guy and all… but you don't belong with him. You belong with a beautiful young woman that you'll someday marry and have kids with. A guy can't give you that." _

"I can still get married to him mom! And as for kids, there's always adoption! Just _please _try to understand where I'm coming from!" I pleaded, already feeling the tears start to burn at my eyes.

"_I'm sorry James. It's just not right. Goodbye." _

"But mom I-" I stopped when I suddenly heard a dial tone, signaling that she had hung up. I immediately dialed her number again, hoping that she would pick up. But to my dismay, she didn't. I kept trying to reach her and eventually, all my calls started going straight to voicemail.

That's when reality sunk in, and I finally broke down into tears. I heard someone call my name but I ignored them. I was too broken to even look up to see who it was. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I immediately leaned into the hug, letting everything out as the voice was urging me to.

After what seemed like forever, I had finally calmed down enough to look up at who was holding me. I wasn't at all surprised to see that it was Kendall who had been consoling me this whole time.

"It's going to be okay Jamie." He said, placing a kiss to my forehead. I wrapped my arms back around him as I felt a fresh set of tears on the way. I heard the door open and I immediately froze. I really didn't want anyone else to see me like this.

"James! What's wrong?" As soon as I heard the voice I recognized that it belonged to Logan who had made his way over to us followed by Carlos.

"He told his mom about us and it didn't exactly end well." Kendall said softly, bushing my bangs away from my eyes as he spoke.

"Oh James…" Logan said, wrapping his arms around me and Kendall.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carlos said, joining in on the hug as well.

It felt good to have the guys here to comfort me, but I knew that it was going to be a while before I fully recovered form this.

XxX

It had took almost an hour for me to fully calm down. After I did, Kendall took me to our shard room to clean up. I decided that it would be best to take a warm shower since those always calmed me down. It didn't take me long to shower and change into some clean clothes, and as soon as I got out of the shower, Kendall was right there waiting for me. I immediately walked over and laid down with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, rubbing his hand lightly over my cheek.

"I guess… I guess I just thought that she would accept me. And when she didn't… it hurt." I said, not wanting to think about the pain that I still felt.

"Wait… what did she say exactly?" He asked, giving me a questioning look.

"Kendall I-"

"I know that you're in pain. But Jamie I need you to do this for me. Can you tell me _exactly _what she said to you?

I let out a sigh before trying to remember what my mother's exact words were.

"She said… she said that you're a nice guy but I don't belong with you. She said that I belong with a beautiful young woman that I'll someday marry and have kids with. And that you can't give me that. I told her that I could still marry you and that we could always adopt kids. But she said that she was sorry and that it just wasn't right." I said, trying not to let the tears slip.

I looked up at Kendall and realized that he was thinking about something.

"James… I think that your mom just needs a little time."

I couldn't help but scoff at his words.

"You didn't hear her Kendall. She sounded alot like her decision was final." I said, not even trying to mask my somber tone.

"But if you think about it… she didn't exactly say she didn't accept it. I think that she just needs time to adjust to the thought of you with a guy. More specifically… me."

I thought about it for a second and realized maybe he was right. But there was still a part of me that was scared… scared that she wouldn't be able to come to terms with it.

"Oh Jamie…" He said, brushing my tears away from my face with his thumb.

"What if she can't come to terms with it?" I asked, deciding to just go on and voice my fears.

"Then we'll find a way to get through it. You and me."

I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face at his words.

"I love you so much." I said, giving up on trying to hold back on the tears.

"I love you too Jamie." He said, before giving me one more kiss and laying his head on top of mine as I laid my head down on his chest.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, with today's events never leaving my mind.

* * *

**Done! So yeah, drama filled chapter. I feel bad for putting Jamie through all of that. But things will get better! Maybe… Possibly… Eventually… Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Oh! I have a new poll up on my profile for you all to vote on which pairing you want to see in my next story so _please_ go and vote and please tell me your thoughts on this story! I'll try and update soon! Until next time!**

**Epically Obsessed **


	24. Ready Or Not

**A/N: Hey everybody! I want to thank everybody for their support and making this my most popular stories! I think I finally found a direction to go with my stories now thanks to this! I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for all your support so thank you so much! And there's somewhat of an announcement in my Author's Note at the end of the chapter so **_**please**_** read it! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

**Ready Or Not**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

As soon as James fell asleep, I carefully eased myself from under him so that I wouldn't wake him up. When I looked down at him, my heart clenched at the few silent tears that were making their way down his face as he slept. I knew that I had no way of knowing how he felt, but I knew that he was hurting immensely, and that I wanted to do whatever it took to make him feel better. I wiped some of his tears away before giving him one more look and exiting the room.

As soon as I was out of the room, I made my way to the living room where Logan and Carlos were waiting. It didn't take them long to notice me, and when they did they looked up at me with worried looks on their face.

"How is he?" Logan asked. Not even bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

"Oh I don't know Logan. How would you feel if you spilled your guts to your parents just to have them practically reject you?!" I snapped, immediately regretting it when I noticed the hurt look on Logan's face and the glare I was getting from Carlos.

"I'm sorry Logan. I'm just worried. He's in pretty bad shape. He never told you guys this… but even though his mother wasn't exactly the best, he still loved her immensely. He tried not to let it show how much it affected him when his mom would leave for business trips, but I was able to see past that. And now that she kind of… sort of… maybe rejected him he's broken." I admitted, wanting nothing more than to find a way to help him.

"Everything's going to be okay Kendall." Logan said as he and Carlos made their way over to me.

"James may be hurting right now, but we're going to be there for him and help him through this." Logan said, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah! Maybe once he gets to the party Friday he'll go back to his normal self and want to have some fun!" Carlos said, looking proud of his idea.

"I don't think it'll be that easy Carlitos. But that would be a start. Maybe he'll be able to have a little fun there." I said, still wracking my brain trying to find a way to cheer him up. That's when I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, has my mom made it back home yet?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, she came in after you and James went up to your room. Why?" Logan asked, clearly noticing the look on my face.

"I know this is probably asking alot of you guys… but do you think you guys could be there with me when I tell my mom that 'm bi?" I asked, mostly directing my question at Logan, hoping that he would understand where I was going with this.

"Of course Kendall, why wouldn't we…" he trailed off, clearly knowing where I was going with this.

"No! Kendall I'm not going to let you do this! What about James?!" Logan exclaimed as Carlos looked between us, not knowing what was going on.

"Well, I'm kinda taking a gamble here. I'm hoping that my mom accepts us and then I can tell James and cheer him up. At least this way if she doesn't accept me, then James doesn't have to go down with me." I admitted, knowing that I was taking a risk.

"But Kendall, don't you think that James would want to be there for you when you tell her?" I could tell from both the look that Logan was giving me and the tone of his voice that his resolve was weakening, and that he just needed another push.

"James would be probably be a little upset at first," I started, knowing how James could be. "But he would understand once I explained it to him." I said, secretly hoping that I was right.

"So… what do you say?" I asked, hoping that I had their support.

It took Logan a minute but he finally came to his decision.

"Fine! But you're taking the fall for this if he doesn't take the news well!" Logan said, giving me a stern look.

"Deal!" I said, suddenly feeling excited.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?!" Carlos exclaimed, looking so innocent and confused.

Logan looked over to me but I was already starting to leave by the time I noticed.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go check on something!" I said, running out of the apartment as fast as I could, ignoring the yells I was getting from Logan the entire time.

XxX

Even though I was very confident with this plan earlier, I was suddenly starting to become nervous. It was no secret that my mom was a very accepting person. But I didn't really know where she stood as far as the whole sexuality thing was concerned.

"You guys ready?" I asked Carlos and Logan, who both gave me hesitant nods.

James was still sleep and Katie had went down to the pool so now was the perfect time to talk to my mom.

We made our way to the living room where my mom was currently folding clothes.

"Hey mom." I said as we entered the room, taking in the clean scent that was coming from the clothes.

"Hi sweetie! What's wrong?" She asked, immediately noticing the worried looks on our faces.

"Um… I think it would be best if you sat down for this." I said, silently praying that this would go well.

"Okay? Boys what's going on?" She questioned as she took a seat on the couch.

I stepped forward, deciding to take the lead here since I was the one that got us into this.

"Well, I've recently met someone." I started, not missing the excitement that flashed across her face.

"Really?! That great honey! When do I get to meet her?!" She asked, failing to contain her excitement.

"That's the thing mom. You already know her. Even though she's not really a she. Wow that came out weird… Anyway, it's a _he _mom." I said, bracing myself for whatever was getting ready to happen.

"You're… you're gay?" She asked, sounding completely shocked.

"Not exactly. I mean I still like girls and everything. I really did love Jo. But this guy… he's just the most amazing person and I really want to spend the rest of my life with him." I said, feeling a small smile creep on my face at the thought of James.

"Is it Logan? Or Carlos?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, picturing the looks on their faces.

"Actually…" I started, turning towards the two. They gave me a worried look, but after I gave them an encouraging nod, they stepped forward while lacing their fingers together in the process.

"We're bi as well. And we're kinda together." Logan said while scratching the back of his neck, a tell-tell sign that he was nervous.

"Wait, if you two are together, then that means…"

"It's James." I finished for her, relieved that she hadn't freaked out yet.

"Wow… I have to say that I'm shocked to say the least. But I want you to know that even though it may take a little while to get used to… I support you all." She said, giving us a genuine smile.

"Thanks Mama Knight!" Logan and Carlos exclaimed, going to give her a hug which she happily returned.

"Thanks mom." I said as I gave her a hug as well.

"It's no problem boys. I love you!"

"We love you to!" We said at the same time in our group hug.

"Although… we are going to have to set some ground rules."

"Mom!" I groaned, getting chuckles from everyone in the room.

"Wait a second, where's James?" My mom asked, suddenly looking curious.

"He's in our room. We all kind Logan, Carlos, and James kind of already told their parents. Logan and Carlos' parents took it well. James on the other hand…" I trailed off, remembering how broken he looked after his talk with his mom.

"Poor thing…" My mom said, sympathy evident in her voice.

"I know. But I'm going to try my best to make him feel better." I said, feeling determined now more than ever.

"I know you will honey." My mom whispered as she pulled me into another hug.

XxX

"Thanks for doing that you guys." I said to Carlos and Logan as we made our way to my shared room.

"It's no problem man. You would've done the same for us if the positions were reversed." Logan said, which I couldn't help but nod at because it was true.

It had been about an hour since we had talked to my mom. To say that I was happy that everything went well was an understatement. I felt like I could take on anything now. And right now, that 'anything' was facing James and confessing that we talked to my mom without him.

"Good luck." Carlos said as he and Logan both gave me comforting pats on the shoulder before heading to their room.

As soon as I got into the room, I noticed that James was already up and staring at the ceiling. That is, until he heard me and looked towards me.

"Hey." He said, his voice lacking his usual enthusiasm.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked as I made my way over to him.

"Pretty much the same." He said, going back to looking up at the ceiling in the process.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up. Carlos, Logan, and I told my mom about our relationships and she's fine with it!" I admitted, effectively getting James' attention.

"What?! Kendall why would you do that?! I wanted to be there with you when you told her! What if she didn't take it well?!" He exclaimed, not looking happy in the least.

"I'm sorry! But I saw how upset you were and I didn't want you to be there if she didn't take it well. I know you wanted to be there with me but I just didn't want you to get hurt even more because you've been through enough for one day. Besides,, she took it well so it all worked out." I said, hoping that would calm him down.

"I don't like the fact that you went behind my back and did this… but you were only looking out for me so I can't really stay mad at you for that." He sighed, giving me a small smile.

"I love you James. We all do. Don't let your mom get in the way of your happiness when you have so many people here that care about you." I said, looking into his eyes the entire time.

I suddenly found myself brought into a breathtaking kiss that I wanted to last forever.

"I love you so much Kendall. I don't know what I did to deserve a boyfriend as perfect as you." He said with so much emotion that it made my heart swell.

"Well I don't know what you did to deserve a boyfriend as perfect as me either." I teased getting a laugh from the brunette.

And as he laughed, I couldn't help but notice the fire start to return in his eyes.

* * *

Done! So I wanted to let you all know that this story will be ending soon! I'm not sure how many chapters are left exactly… but there will probably be about ten more chapters. But I have already have my idea for my next story so I'm going to start planning it out later today! (P.S. If you haven't already, _please _go vote on the poll that is up on my profile for which pairing you want in my next story!) Next chapter is going to jump forward to the party! Which I'm pretty excited about! It probably won't be up until this weekend though. Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	25. Anything Can Happen (Part I)

**Anthing Can Happen (Part I)**

**Kendall P.O.V. **

It was officially Friday evening, which meant that Jo's party would start in a little less than an hour. I didn't really have any interest in going, but I knew that getting out of the apartment and being around friends would probably make him feel better. Ever since his talk with his mom, he's been kind of distant. After he found out that my mom was okay with everything, I thought he would be okay after seeing the fire starting to return to his eyes. But that didn't last long. When he woke up the next day, he was back to being distant. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get him back to his normal self. If we couldn't cheer him up at the party, I didn't know what I would do…

I looked myself over in the mirror. It was just a simple party so I decided to wear a blue pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt with my blue and red plaid shirt over it and my blue pair of Vans. I looked towards the closed bathroom door where James was still getting dressed before letting out a sigh and heading into the living room. As soon as I made it to the living room, I found that Carlos and Logan were already dressed and watching TV cuddled on the couch. I couldn't help but smile at the couple.

'_They really are perfect for each other.'_ I thought to myself.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at us or are you going to take a seat?" Logan chuckled, turning to me in the process.

I really should've seen that coming. Logan always was the observant one and could somehow tell when someone else was in the room without even looking.

I made my way over to the couch and sat at the end of it to give Logan and Carlos their personal space. About five minutes had passed before James walked into the living room. My breathe hitched in my throat at the sight of him. He was wearing the exact same outfit that he wore when we went on our first date. The exact same outfit that drove me crazy because it showed off his body so well

"Dude, stop drooling." Carlos teased, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. I didn't miss the laughs that left everyone, including James.

"Nice to see that this outfit still has the magic touch Kenny." He teased before walking over to me a placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, shut it Diamond." I joked, lightly punching him. Honestly, it was good to hear and see a genuine laugh and smile from him. Especially considering everything that's happened.

"So… are we all ready?" Logan asked after turning the TV off.

We all nodded in agreement, signaling that we were ready to go before I remembered something.

"Hey, you guys can head on down to Jo's apartment if you want to. I'm going to talk to my mom for a second."

"No it's okay. We'll wait." Logan said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Thanks you guys, I promise I'll only be a minute."

I made my way up to my mom's room before knocking, remembering the sight I saw the last time that I had walked in without knocking.

"Come in!" She said from the other side of the door.

I opened the door before walking in. As soon as I made my way into the room I noticed my mom and little sister watching a movie.

"Hey, we're about to head down to Jo's party." I said, which immediately got their attention.

A couple days ago, the guys and I filled Katie in on our relationships, which she completely accepted. I waited until I was alone with my mom and little sister to fill them in on what I had planned for the party so I could get their thoughts on it. I was glad when they said that it sounded like a good plan, even though I'm pretty sure they only said it to shut me up since I wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Good luck honey!" My mom said, pulling me into a hug and giving me a kiss on my forehead. As soon as she let go I was brought into another hug by Katie.

"You better not mess this up big brother. Remember, I look up to you!" She said, making me chuckle in the process. I gave her a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

'_I hope this goes well.'_

XxX

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. From the way Jo talked about it, she made it seem like it would be a small and casual party. But it was the exact opposite of that. It looked as though pretty much the entire Palm Woods was invited. There were many people here in her apartment but it didn't stop there. There were even more people celebrating out by the pool.

"Hey guys." Jo said, sounding less than enthusiastic as she made her way over to us.

"Jo, what's going on?! I thought you said this was going to be a small party!" I exclaimed, expecting something completely different.

"That's what my friend told me! Turns out he lied!" She said, looking like she was ready to murder someone.

I let out a sigh before looking around the apartment. I remember the night when Jo told me that she hated large parties and right now, I knew that she was going crazy.

"Kendall? Can I talk to you for a minute?" James said before grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the guys and Jo.

"James! What's going on?" I asked once we were a safe distance away from everyone.

"I want you to go spend time with Jo." He said, giving me a stern look.

"What?!" I exclaimed, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Look, you and I both know that Jo hates big parties."

I was getting ready to ask him how he knew about that, but then I remembered the night I got back from one of my dates with Jo. James had stayed up and waited for me and we spent the night just talking. And… that might have been one of the things that slipped out. I couldn't help the pang in my chest that I felt at imagining James having to hear me talk about how in love I was with Jo at the time.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I countered, acting like I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Kendall, you know that Jo would be way happier if she spent time with you. I'll just spend time with Logan and Carlos. Besides, I know the only reason you brought me here was to cheer me up."

I didn't miss the laugh that escaped him at the look I was currently giving him.

"H-how did you know? I only told my mom and Katie about that!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"I may be your boyfriend, but I'm your best friend/brother first. We practically grew up together. Plus, we do kind of think alike. I could tell that you didn't want to come and the only reason you did was because of me." He said matter of factly.

'_We seriously underestimate him.' _I thought to myself. Sure, he might not be a genius like Logan, but he definitely wasn't stupid.

He must've noticed the hesitant look on my face because he continued.

"Go. I'll be ok." He reassured me, giving me a smile in the process.

"I guess… Are you really okay with it? I mean, I would probably be worried if you went off alone with one of your exes." I admitted, wanting to make sure he was fully okay with this.

"I promise I'm okay with it. I trust you." He said with so much honesty that it made my heart swell.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Once or twice." He teased before pulling me into a hug.

"I love you Ken."

"I love you too Jamie. Try and have some fun for me. Okay?" I asked as we both broke the hug.

"I'll try. I guess I'll go find Carlos and Logan."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to find the couple.

"Ouch." I turned around and saw none other than Jett standing there.

"What do you want Jett?" I groaned, not wanting to be anywhere near the actor.

"Hey, it's your boyfriend that you need to worry about. Not me.

As soon as the words left his mouth I immediately froze. _How does he know?_

"He's not my boyfriend." I retorted, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Yeah right. Anyone with a brain can see that you two are like lovesick puppies when it comes to each other." He said, making this weird face as he spoke.

"Well seeing as you don't have a brain, I'm going to ignore what you just said." I said before turning to find Jo, only to be stopped by Jett.

"Ok fine. But don't you think it's weird that he tells you that he's okay with you hanging out with your ex?" He asked curiously.

"No. He just trust me. And I trust him." I said firmly before turning to leave again.

"Fine Ken-dork! But when he cheats on you, I'll be the first person to say I told you so!" He yelled at me.

As I made my way through the crowd looking for Jo, I couldn't but think about Jett's words. _James wouldn't cheat on me… would he?_ I immediately shook the thoughts away from my head. _Of course he wouldn't. Just trust him like he trusted you to hang out with Jo. _

With that in mind, I resumed my search for Jo.

**James P.O.V.**

I had looked all over for Carlos and Logan but couldn't find any sign of them. Eventually I just gave up and decided to sit down on the couch.

I honestly didn't like the idea of Kendall alone with Jo… but I did trust him. I knew that neither of us had told Jo about our relationship and would probably make a move on Kendall, but I was sure the Kendall wouldn't cheat on me with her.

"James?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice calling my name. My breathe hitched when I looked up and was met with a familiar pair of deep blue eyes.

"Ryder?"

* * *

Done! So alot of you seem to be liking the Kames and the Cargan because those two couples got the most votes in my poll! There is still time to vote if you haven't already. I'll leave it up till around Monday! And don't worry, I will eventually get around to writing the other pairings as well, I just really love Kames! So what'd you all think of this chapter? Do you think that one of them will cheat? If so… who? Please let me know! I'll try to have Part 2 up either tomorrow or Monday! But right now I'm going to meet up with EpicRusher13 to work on 'Breakdown'! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	26. Anything Can Happen (Part II)

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been a little busy lately. **_**Please**_** read my Authors Note at the end because it has information regarding a couple of upcoming stories that I'm working on! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Anything Can Happen (Part II)**

**James P.O.V.**

"Ryder?" I asked in shock.

I guess I shouldn't have really been so surprised since it seemed like pretty much the entire Palm Woods was here… I guess I was just suprised that out of everyone here, _he's_ the one I happened to run into.

"The one and only!" He exclaimed in a joking manner, causing me to chuckle.

"It's great to see you dude! How've you been?" I asked, as I brought him into a hug.

"I've been great! My album's coming together nicely and I'm going to be releasing a single soon!"

"That's great man! Think I can get a sneak peek?" I asked, really wanting to hear his music.

"I think that can be arranged." He said, giving me a flirtatious smirk.

To anyone else, this probably would've seemed like we were flirting, but I knew that he was just messing with me.

"Anyway, how've you been? I mean last time I saw you, you were kinda in the middle of a crisis." He said, referring to our meeting by the pool.

"I've actually been pretty good. I settled things with the guys and I'm with Kendall now."

I didn't miss the look of disappointment that flashed across his face nor did I miss the pang in my chest that I felt.

"That's great man! I'm glad that everything worked out!" He said, fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ryder, you don't… _like _me. Do you?" I asked nervously. I knew that he was attracted to me, but I thought that it was just a little crush that he would eventually get over.

"What? Me? Like you? No way dude! You're just a great friend!" He said in an enthusiastic tone. Although the look in his eyes said something completely different.

"Ryder…" I started before being cut off.

"It's okay. You're in love with someone else and I just have to accept that." He said, effectively making me feel like a jerk for not noticing this before.

"I'm really sorry man. If it makes you feel better, if I wasn't with Kendall then I would definitely go out with you." I said honestly, trying to make him feel better but visibly failing miserably at the look on his face.

"Sorry." I mumbled, mentally kicking myself for upsetting him further.

"It's alright. I'll get over it eventually. Besides, I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all." He said, giving me a small smile in the process.

As soon as the words left his mouth I pulled him into a comforting hug.

"I really am sorry about all this. But one day you'll find a guy who is perfect for you." I said as I broke the hug.

"Thanks. You really are an amazing guy." He said, for once not giving me a compliment in a flirtatious tone.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I joked, earning a light punch from him.

"Seriously though, you really are a great guy. I don't know what it is about you, I just feel like I've known you forever. Like we were meant to meet or something. I know that sounds incredibly cheesy but,"

"No, I know what you mean." He started, effectively cutting me off. "I know we haven't talked or been around each other much, but it feels like you've been my best friend for years." He finished, making me smile in the process.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to spend more time together huh?" I asked, chuckling at the blush that crept onto his face.

"W-what about Kendall?" He stammered.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we spent a little time together. Plus, I want you to meet the guys. I bet you all would get along great!" I exclaimed, feeling excited at the thought of him and the guys becoming friends.

"Maybe… I don't want to be the fifth wheel though. I mean, you guys seem like you have your own brotherhood going on."

I had to admit that it was weird seeing this side of Ryder. Usually, he was all confident and flirtatious. But now, he seemed more reserved and nervous.

"Trust me, you'll fit right in." I assured him, not wanting him to feel nervous.

"Okay, let's get away from this mushy talk and let's talk about the fact that you look _hot_!"

I couldn't help but stare in shock for a second. In the blink of an eye, he had went from reserved back to his normal self. It only took me a couple of seconds to snap back to reality.

"Thanks. I know the party was supposed to be pretty laid back but I still wanted to look good." I admitted.

"Well you definitely look good." He said, giving me a wink in the process before continuing. "Anyway, how've you been? You haven't had anymore… _incidents_ have you?" He asked seriously.

It took me a little while to figure out what he was talking about, but I felt that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach once I realized what he was talking about. I brushed my fingertips over the faded scars that littered my arm.

"No, I haven't. I think the only reason I did it before was because everything just became too much. I never really told you the whole story did I?" I asked, suddenly remembering having to cut our time short the last time we talked.

When he shook his head, I started to tell the story. Deciding that I would check on Kendall after I had finished talking with Ryder.

"Well, I guess it all started just before the guys and I went on vacation..."

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I had been looking for Jo for a while now but couldn't find any sign of her. I was about to give up when I suddenly saw her in a secluded corner sitting on the floor.

"Hey." I said as I made my way over to her.

"Hey." She mumbled, not even bothering to look up at me.

"Oh come on. You can do better than that." I teased, trying to cheer her up. But all I got in response was a glare.

"Come on Jo. It's not _that_ bad." I tried again, still with no response.

"I don't get it. Why don't you like big parties?" I asked as I took sat down next to her and waited for an answer.

"Do you want to know why you never met my mom?" She asked in a broken tone.

"No." I said, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"When I was 14 years old, my mom had went to this huge party. She had gotten this huge promotion at the time and I guess her co-workers threw her this huge party." She started, blinking back tears in the process.

"Some of her co-workers had a little too much to drink. But they had designated drivers of course. My mom didn't really have anything to drink so she decided to just drove home herself. But on the way home… there was an accident. She was hit by a drunk driver. "

While I felt really bad for her, I was getting ready to ask what any of this had to do with her hatred of big parties. Right when I was getting ready to open my mouth, she stopped me, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"The person that hit her was one of her co-workers. The police said that he had a high alcohol percentage in his blood."

"Jo, I'm very sorry for your loss. But you honestly hate big parties because of that?" I asked incredulously.

"I know it's weird, but in my mind, if big parties mean alcohol. I guess I just associate big parties with the death of my mother for some reason. I can't help it. But _that's_ why I hate parties like this. Because they just bring up old memories."

As soon as the last couple words left her mouth she broke down crying. I instinctively brought her into a comforting hug, wanting to make her feel better, if even a little bit.

I held her for about five minutes before she finally calmed down.

"T-thanks Kendall." She said, wiping away her tears in the process.

"You don't have to thank me. It's what I'm here for."

Suddenly, I felt her lips on mine. I was so frozen in shock that I didn't hear a familiar voice calling my name. But I did hear a gasp, a _very _familiar gasp. As soon as I heard it I broke away from Jo and turned around to see James standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"James! I swear it's not what it-" I started, but stopped when James bolted away from me.

"Kendall? What's going-"

"Not now Jo!" I yelled before getting up and running after James, hoping that I would be able to find him in the crowd.

* * *

Done! So yeah, I'M SORRY! But Kendall didn't _exactly_ cheat on James… it was all a misunderstanding! Anyway, I will try to update again on Saturday since I took so long this time to update. But after that this story will be probably be on a short hiatus because I'm working on a Christmas one-shot that's dedicated to **winterschild11 **for winning my contest from a while back! I'm hoping to have it done before Christmas so that I can upload it! I'm also starting to work on my next story! I'll probably upload the first chapter next week to see if you all like and if I should continue! So what do you all think of the new chapter?! What do you think will happen next? Let me know! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	27. Pick Up Where We Left Off

**Pick Up Where We Left Off**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I couldn't find James anywhere! I pushed passed the several people that were dancing and talking to get to the last spot of the apartment that I haven't checked. I ignored the grumbles of annoyance that I was getting from everyone because I honestly could care less right now. Especially since half of them seemed drunk. I just wanted to find James and sort this out.

As soon as I made it to the last part of the apartment, my heart dropped when I saw that James was still nowhere to be found. I made my way over to Logan and Carlos, who were sitting on the couch talking amongst themselves.

"Guys!" I yelled when I made it over to them, feeling myself start to panic.

"Whoa! Kendall what's wrong?" Logan asked, noticing me starting to freak out.

"James? Where is he? Have you seen him?" I asked quickly.

"We haven't seen him since we got here. Kendall what's going on?" Logan asked, looking like he was starting to get nervous.

"Jo kissed me and I was kinda frozen in shock so I just kind of sat there and James saw! That's what happened! Now I can't find him!" I yelled.

"Oh man. Okay, first things first. Kendall, you need to calm down. Okay? Take deep breathes."

I followed Logan instructions and took in a few deep breathes. Suprisingly, it did help a little bit. But I was still freaking out on the inside.

"Okay. Now, if we're going to find him then we need to split up. He more than likely left the party so Carlos, you check the apartment. Kendall, you check the roof. And I'll check the pool." Logan said, taking charge of the situation.

Usually, it would've felt weird having Logan take control like this. But right now, I was really grateful.

We all dispersed and went our separate ways to try and find the brunette.

I couldn't help the sense of déjà vu that came over me as I made my way up the stairs that led to the roof. This was the second time this week that I had unintentionally hurt him. I was starting to actually doubt if I was right for him. All I've done so far is upset him…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I suddenly felt a gust of wind. I looked up and noticed that the door to the roof was open. I ran up the last few steps to find James sitting on the edge of the roof.

"James! Get away from there!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart start to race. I was expecting him to say something… _anything. _But instead he just chuckled.

"I should've known you'd find me." He said. No anger or malice in his voice, just… hurt. Which, in my opinion, was even worse. "And don't worry, I'm not trying to do anything drastic." He said, as if he was reading my mind.

I slowly made my way over to him, fearing that he would try and run or get away from me.

"Kendall, don't." He said, getting up from where he sat.

"What are you-" I started, just to be cut off by James.

"I know what you're going to say. 'It's not what it looked like.'"

"But it _wasn't_! _She_ kissed _me_! But I didn't kiss her back! I was comforting her and I guess she felt the need to kiss me!" I exclaimed, silently praying that he would believe me.

That's when everything clicked. I forgot that I hadn't told her that I had moved on. She thought that we would be able to pick up where we left off. I looked up at James and noticed that he had a thoughtful expression on his face. I was getting ready to say something but James had beat me to it.

"Kendall, I believe you. I really do. But right now, things are just too complicated. Especially with Jo back. And seeing as how she doesn't exactly know that we're together, she's just going to keep throwing herself at you."

I felt my heart start to race at James' words as I could already tell where he was going with this.

"James-"

"I'm not going to force you to come out right now. I know that people can be cruel and I don't want you to have to suffer because of me. But just know that when you're ready to tell everybody about us… I'll be there. And until then, I'll be waiting."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he left. I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew that he was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less. As long as Jo didn't know about us, she would continue to throw herself at me. But at the same time, if I told her about us, who's to say that she won't go telling the entire world.

It didn't take me long to decide what I was going to do. James was worth fighting for. I knew what I was getting myself into, but that didn't matter as long as in the end, James and I were together and happy.

* * *

Done! Sorry if this chapter was short and not the best, but I just wanted to set up the final part of the story. This will be the last chapter for a little while because as I said before, I am working on some new stories. But once I return to this story, there will be about ten chapters left. So even though this wasn't the best chapter, please let me know what you thought of it! Until next time!

-Epically Obsessed


	28. Can't Go Back

**Can't Go Back**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

One week. That's how long it's been since I've talked to James. And even though he wasn't exactly avoiding me, he might as well have been. We haven't had a real talk since that night on the roof. The only lengthy conversation we had happened two days after that night.

*Flashback*

_I've had enough of this! Ever since we talked on the roof James has been avoiding me! I had talked to Logan and Carlos about it and they agreed to give James and I a little time alone so I could talk to him. I made my way to the living room knowing that he would be back from his run any minute now. _

_Just as I thought, James walked in three minutes later. As soon as he saw me, he tried to make a break for it. But I already knew where he was heading and stopped him before he could get away from me._

"_Let me go Kendall." He said in a surprisingly broken tone. Out of all the emotions that I thought that he might be feeing, hurt definitely wasn't one of them._

"_Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me." I said in an equally broken tone, wanting to know what I had done to make him avoid me so much. _

"_It's like I said on the roof. Things are too complicated between us right now. You have to decide if you're ready for people to know about us. I'm sorry, but I just can't handle having to keep our relationship a secret from everyone." He said, looking into my eyes the entire time. His hazel eyes held so many emotions, hurt and love being the most prominent ones. _

"_James," I started, taking a deep breath to try and compose myself. "I want to be with you more than anything. And I want to tell people about us. I just…" I trailed off, trying to come up with the right words. _

"_It's okay Kendall. I'm willing to wait for you. Just… please don't keep me waiting too long. Okay?" _

_I silently nodded my head, feeling the tears starting to come back. He gave a quick yet passionate kiss that I wanted to last forever before heading off to our shared room._

*Flashback Over*

Ever since then, he avoided me less. But we still didn't have long talks like we used to. And I was really starting to miss it. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly answered it, assuming that it was Jo. She had been trying to get a hold of me all week but I would always just let it go to voicemail. I finally decided that enough was enough.

"Look Jo, I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood!" I snapped, getting ready to end the call before I heard a voice on the phone.

"_Dog! This isn't the time for your teenage soap opera drama! I need you and the other dogs to come to the studio! NOW!" _

I couldn't help but wince at how loud Gustavo was screaming. I was getting ready to come up with a retort or come up with an excuse as to why we couldn't come into the studio but the line went dead before I could say anything, signaling that it wasn't open for discussion. I let out a groan before getting up and heading for the living room.

I was relieved to see everybody sitting on the couch watching a movie because I really didn't feel like having to go and find them.

"Guys? Gustavo just called. He wants us to come to the studio." I said, putting my shoes on in the process.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the groans that came from Logan and Carlos, but I didn't miss how silent James was. He had been like that pretty much ever since the party. It's like he went back to the way he was before we starting getting closer. Logan and Carlos were too wrapped up in each other to notice, but even though I was a little upset with them for that, I couldn't really blame them. Because I knew that if the roles were reversed, James and I would probably be the same way.

"Are you okay?" I asked James when Logan and Carlos were out the door, mentally kicking myself because he obviously _wasn't _okay. And I could tell by the look on his face that he would agree with me when I say that I'm an idiot.

"I'm fine. Let's just go see what Gustavo wants." He muttered before walking out and leaving me alone, which he seemed to be doing alot of lately…

XxX

It didn't take us long to make it to Rocque Records. But when we did, we were surprised to find it eerily silent.

"Shouldn't Gustavo be yelling or crushing sprits?" Logan asked as we made our way to his office.

"Who knows, maybe he's in a good mood?" Carlos said, although it came out more as a question.

"I don't know… He seemed his usual upset self to me when he called." I said, just as confused as the others.

"Only one way to find out." Logan said before knocking and opening the door to Gustavo's office.

As soon as we walked in we noticed Gustavo and Kelly finishing their talk with a small group of people.

"Gustavo? What's going on? And who were all those people?" I asked, deciding to cut right to the chase.

"Those people are our team that we will be working with for your third album!" He said/yelled in an unnecessarily loud tone.

"We're really getting ready to start working on our third album?!" Logan and Carlos exclaimed, excitement evident in their voice.

I looked over to James, who honestly looked like he could care less.

"Yep! And you guys are going on Ellen tomorrow to talk with her about it." Kelly informed us.

As soon as the words left her mouth, I came up with an idea that would either make everything okay again, or would make everything go up in flames.

* * *

Done! So yeah, Kendall's got a plan! And I know that I said that I would be doing a Christmas story, but I honestly don't know if that's going to happen or not. For right now, I'm just going to focus on trying to finish this story and get the ball rolling with my other story 'Breakdown'. Anyway, how'd you all like the chapter? What do you think will happen next? Please let me know your thoughts! Until next time!

Epically Obsessed


	29. OH MY!

**OH MY!**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

The day had finally arrived. The day that would either miraculously fix everything, or ruin everything.

We were all gathered in the waiting room. We weren't set to go on for a couple of minutes. I kept glancing over at James and noticed that his expression hadn't changed in the fifteen minutes that we had been waiting. It was like his mind was somewhere far away, which it probably was.

I looked up when I noticed the lights in the room start to flicker, signaling that it was time for us to go on.

"You guys ready?" I asked, focusing most of my attention on James, who still looked lost in his own thoughts.

"As we'll ever be." Logan said before giving Carlos a quick peck and heading to stage.

I was hoping that James would respond or show some type of emotion. But to my disappointment, he didn't say anything or even spare me a glance as he followed behind Carlos and Logan.

I let out a sigh before following him, silently praying that my plan would fix everything.

XxX

"_My next guest have been so successful over the past four years and are looking to continue that success with their upcoming third album! Please welcome Big Time Rush!" _

As we made our way to the stage, I plastered a smile on my face both at Ellen's words, and the cheers from all of our fans that were in the crowd.

As we took a seat, we waited a minute for the cheers to die down before starting.

"Hey, how are you guys?!" Ellen asked excitedly, with a genuine smile on her face.

"We're great! Thanks for asking!" Carlos responded with equal excitement.

"That's great! I know the last time you guys were here, you had just released you're album Elevate. How have you're lives changed since then?"

"Well we're definitely getting recognized more. I think we definitely gained a larger fan base thanks to Elevate. And as you probably know, last summer we had our 'Big Time Summer Tour', which also helped with gaining exposure for us. But it was great because we love our fans!" Logan responded, gaining many cheers from the audience.

"Speaking of your last album, there has been alot of anticipation over your next album. Can you give us any details?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the excitement that was coming from Ellen. It was very refreshing with all the drama that's been going on lately. I was getting ready to respond but was shocked when James answered.

"Well we can't give too much away, but we really think you all are going to love this album! We've already recorded about 40 or 50 songs so far for the album so we have to narrow it down to an album sized amount. There's alot of upbeat songs but there's also quite a few inspirational songs so we hope you love the album as much as we enjoyed making it." He responded in a shockingly excited tone.

But when I looked over at him, I could see that he was only faking it. To anyone else, he would seem genuinely excited. But to me, I could see what he was truly feeling. And it killed me inside knowing that I was the cause of his pain.

"Wow, sounds like it's going to be a great album! What do you all think?" Elle asked the audience, who immediately responded with cheers.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask the question that all the girls out there are dying to know. Who's taken and who's single?" She asked, again gaining cheers (and a few Ooh's and Aah's) from the audience.

As soon as she asked the question, I knew that this was my chance. I snuck a glance over at Carlos and Logan, who looked frozen. I let out a sigh before glancing at James one more time, suddenly finding my strength.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to break a few hearts." I started, gaining a large amount of gasps and groans from the audience. "Because I'm taken." I finished, not looking over at James out of fear from what his reaction was.

"Ooooh really?! Well don't just sit there, give us the details!" Ellen exclaimed like a teenage girl. I didn't the few no's along with a few cheers and yes's from the audience.

"Well, there's not much to say. I know it's going to sound cheesy, but he's my whole world. And even if I haven't exactly shown that to him, I hope that he knows how much I care about him. Because without him, I might as well be dead. He can be so self-absorbed and irritating sometimes, but I love that about him. Because I know that there's more to him than just that. He's sweet, funny, charming, and so caring and selfless that it bugs me sometimes. And I hope the whole world can understand and accept our love." I confessed, felling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I was starting to become nervous with how uncomfortably silent the room was, minus the large amount of gasp at the amount of times I said the word _he _instead of _her_ or _she_. Thankfully Ellen broke the silence.

"Wow… Well I certainly wasn't expecting that! Can we know who the lucky guy is?" She asked in that same excited tone.

"Well you don't have to look far. Because I am completely and utterly in love with none other than James Diamond." Gaining even more gasps from the audience.

I finally built up the confidence to look over at James and felt my blood run cold when I saw the unreadable expression on his face. And suddenly, I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea anymore.

* * *

_**Done! I know I'm so mean for leaving it there! XD. Anyway, I will hopefully be able to update this later in the week. (P.S. If you haven't already, please go check out my new story 'The Story Of Us') I will be meeting up with EpicRusher13 next week so we can start back working on 'Breakdown' as well! So what'd you all think? How'd I do with the interview? Did it live up to your expectations? What do you think James' reaction will be? Do you think the plan will backfire, or no? Let me know! And please review! If I can get around 5 or 10 reviews, you may get the next chapter earlier ;) Until next time!**_

_**-Epically Obsessed**_


	30. Hazel And Emerald

Hazel and Emerald

**Kendall P.O.V.**

To say that I was freaking out would be an understatement. Especially since I have never felt as nervous as I did right now.

I was currently waiting backstage for everyone. Part of me just wanted to fade off the face of the Earth, but another part of me knew that I was going to have to face James eventually. I also had to thank Logan and Carlos. I knew that if it weren't for them, I probably would've ran right off the set.

_*Flashback* _

_"Well you don't have to look far. Because I am completely and utterly in love with none other than James Diamond." Gaining even more gasps from the audience._

_I finally built up the confidence to look over at James and felt my blood run cold when I saw the unreadable expression on his face. And suddenly, I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea anymore._

_The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I looked up and noticed the entire audience staring directly at me, although there were a few people who would glance at James and then back at me. Most people had a shocked look on their face, but my heart dropped when I noticed the disapproving and disgusted looks on a few people's faces. _

_I looked over at Logan and Carlos, silently begging them to do something seeing as James clearly was either too pissed or too in shock (maybe both) to do anything. _

"_Well, I guess Carlos and I have to break a few hearts as well." Logan started while lacing his fingers with Carlos'._

"_Because Logie and I are together as well." Carlos finished with a smile plastered on his face. _

_I looked over to them in shock, to which they both gave me a comforting and sympathetic smile. It took all my strength not to get up and hug the two of them. I snuck another glance over at James and felt myself once again get nervous at the emotionless look that was still plastered on his face. _

"_Well, I wish all of you the best of luck with your relationships as well as your continued success with the band! Big Time Rush everybody! We'll be right back after break with Matthew McConaughey!" Ellen said, but not before sending us all sympathetic smiles._

_*Flashback End*_

I would never be able to thank Logan and Carlos enough for what they did. Because they didn't have to do that, but they did because if I were to suffer from this, they didn't want me to suffer alone. It was like their way of saying 'We're in this together'.

After the segment, Logan and Carlos had went off to their dressing rooms, saying that they wanted to give me and James time to talk.

"What the hell were you thinking Kendall?!"

Speaking of James. I winced slightly at the loud, harsh tone of James' voice. He almost sounded like Gustavo. I turned around and met the angry hazel eyes of James. But I wasn't about to let his anger affect me.

"I was doing what you wanted." I retorted, effectively catching him off guard.

"I didn't ask you to do that!"

"Really?! You were the one that said that we couldn't be together unless everyone knew about us!" I yelled, feeling myself get angrier by the second.

"I know! But I thought that you would just… I don't know, tell the Palm Woods or something like that! I didn't expect you to go and do this!"

I was getting ready to come up with an angry retort until I actually looked into his eyes, and suddenly, all of my anger washed away. For the first time in a week, I could see all the guilt and sadness that was hidden behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kendall."

"For what?" I asked, taken off guard at his apology.

"I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you this past week, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I'm just…. Sorry for this entire week. I put you through all of this just because I was jealous and afraid of losing you. I'm sorry." He said in a shaky voice, signaling that he was seconds away from crying.

That's when his words finally hit me. All this time, he actually thought that I was going to choose Jo over him.

"Oh Jamie," I started as I made my way over to him. "I love you so much. You and only you. Yes, I love Jo as well. But I don't have any romantic feelings towards her. She's more of a sister to me. _You're _the one that I want to spend my life with." I told him honestly.

"I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid this past week, thinking that you were going to leave me for Jo."

"You're not stupid. Besides, you were right. We shouldn't have to keep our relationship a secret."

"But… what about the band? And our fans?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Hey, remember what I said when we first got together?" I asked, a small smile forming on my face when he nodded his head.

"And what was it that I said?" I asked, wanting him to say the words out loud.

"You said that as long as we have each other, along with Logan and Carlos on our side, we would get through anything that happened. Together. That it'll be us against the world." He said, a small smile now forming on his face.

"Exactly. And that still holds true. Whatever happens after this, we'll get through it."

"Together." We said at the same time.

We just sat there in silence or a few seconds before the tension became too much for us. I found myself brought into a passionate kiss that conveyed so many emotions, but was also short-lived.

"DOGS!"

We immediately broke apart at Gustavo's booming voice, not really surprised to find him standing right behind us.

"What were you dogs thinking?!" He yelled, Kelly running over to try and diffuse the situation.

"Gustavo calm down. They-"

"NO! I'm not going to calm down! Do you know what your little stunt could do to the band?!"

I was getting ready to respond but was cut off by the sound of Gustavo's phone ringing. I immediately knew who it was by the look on his face when he saw the caller ID.

"Heeeey Griffin. But you don't understand… But… Yes sir."

And just like that, the conversation was over. We all looked at Gustavo in anticipation, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Griffin want to meet with all of us. Immediately."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I could only think one thing:

_Yep, we're dead. _

* * *

**Done! First off, I would like to say thank you so much for all the reviews! It really makes me happy to read all of them :) And second, Kames is back together! Yay! But now, Griffin wants to meet with them! And it saddens me to say this, but we are reaching the end of the story. But the good news is that I already have another story idea which I will start working on tonight! Anyway, what did you all think? What do you think will happen next? Please let me know! Think I can get another 5 to 10 reviews? ;) Until next time!**

**Epically Obsessed**


	31. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

As we sat outside of Griffin's office waiting for him to call us in, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I know that I put on a good front about us sticking together and us being able to get through this, but I would never forgive myself if this whole thing backfired and we ended up having to go back to Minnesota.

The main reason being James. I knew that this band meant the world to him, and if it ended he'd be crushed.

"Ken? What's wrong?"

I looked down and was met the worried eyes of James. I looked over at Logan and Carlos, who were having their own conversation so they didn't really notice us.

"It's nothing." I lied, even though I knew it was pointless since he would get it out of me one way or another.

"Come on Kendall. You know that I don't believe that for a second." He said, giving me a warning look.

"Fine." I sighed, deciding to save us both the trouble and tell him. "The truth is…I-"

"Boys, Griffin would like to see you now."

I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I had just been saved from a talk that I wasn't really looking forward to. But that relief was short lived once I realized that we were going to talk with Griffin, most likely about the future of the band.

"Don't think that this is over. We'll talk later." James whispered before following Logan and Carlos into Griffin's office.

"Hello boys!" Griffin exclaimed as we walked in.

"Um… hello." We said awkwardly.

"Okay, first things first. I would like to say that I am genuinely happy for you boys." He said, shocking all of us.

"But-" I started, but closed my mouth as soon as Griffin put his hand up, signaling for me to stop.

"It took alot of courage for you boys to do what you did, and I respect that. But as much as I hate to say it, this might damage the band." He said, genuine sympathy laced in his voice. And while I was shocked and a little touched, I couldn't help but get a little angry at his words.

"But you don't know that for sure!" I snapped.

"Kendall." James said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down.

"No, he's right James." Griffin said, once again shocking all of us.

"Uh, come again." Logan said.

"Kendall is right. We don't know for sure if this will affect the band in a negative way. Which is why I have a proposal for you all."

Okay, now he really had my interest.

"Go on." We all said at the same time, leaning in a little closer to the table.

"I want the four of you to write a song. Once you're done, you'll record it and release it as a single. We'll see how the sales for that single are and then go from there. Does that sound fair enough to you four?"

I had to admit, leaving it up to the fans _was_ the fairest way to find out how much the band has been affected by all of this. I looked over to the guys, who all nodded their heads.

"You've got a deal." I said, shaking his hand in the process.

"Alright. Gustavo, you let me know when the song is released and we'll all keep track of the sales."

I turned to Gustavo, who I didn't even realize was in the room and looked like he was getting ready to have a panic attack.

"Yes sir." He said in a strained voice.

"Okay then. Good luck boys."

"Thank you sir." We said as we followed Gustavo out of the office.

XxX

"Gustavo calm down!"

We all let out frustrated sighs. Gustavo was fine until we made it to Rocque Records. That's when he lost it. And Kelly has been trying to calm him down for the past fifteen minutes.

"That's it!" James exclaimed before getting up and heading towards Gustavo.

"James-" I started but was cut off by the loud slap that echoed the room. It didn't take me long to realize the he had slapped Gustavo, which had effectively snapped him out of his panic episode.

"Look, I know you're worried. But if you haven't noticed, our careers lie in the hands of our fans and this new single that we have to put out. So we need you to snap out of it!" James yelled at Gustavo.

As soon as the words left James' mouth, the room went silent. Mostly because everyone was waiting for Gustavo's reaction.

"You're right. Dogs, go back to the Palm Woods and work on the song. When you're done, let me know and we'll figure out who's singing what parts and out music to it." Gustavo said, a determined look on his face while James just had a triumphant look on his face, which made him look even sexier than usual.

"I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you." I muttered to James as he made his way back over to us.

"Not now horndog. We have to write the best song ever and save the band!" He said, helping me up in the process.

I felt the heat start to rise in my cheeks at the chuckles that Logan and Carlos were sending my way.

"Oh you two can't say anything. From what we hear late at night, Carlos is a 'sexual deviant' and Logan is a very 'suggestible when he wants to be'." James said, effectively making them both blush in the process.

"Dogs! Not now! You have a song to work on!" Gustavo shouted, to which we quickly exited the building, more determined than ever to write the best song possible to save our careers.

* * *

**Done! Sorry that this chapter wasn't the best, but it was more of a lead-in to the next chapter where they write their song! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but until then, please let me know you're thoughts on this chapter and check out my other story 'The Story Of Us' which was also updated today! Until next time! **

**-Epically Obsessed **


	32. Looking Up

**A/N: Hell everyone! I'd like to thank everyone that reviews the last chapter and I would also like to apologize. I know that this chapter is **_**long **_**overdue and I'm really sorry for taking so long! I just kinda got wrapped up in new stories. But I'm back to finish this story! Please read my Author's Note at the end for info on a possible new story! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Looking Up**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I let out a sigh as we walked into Palm Woods.

I didn't miss the various looks that people were giving us, ranging from sympathy to proud. From disgust to anger. But I ignored them all. My mind was still reeling from out meeting with Griffin. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I was determined to keep Big Time Rush together.

I knew that the guys and I had mostly started this for James so that we could live out his dreams, but along the way, we all really fell in love with making music. And I never thought I would say it, but now that I've gotten a taste of what singing and having a career in music is like, I couldn't see myself doing anything else.

My thoughts were cut off when I felt someone slap me, my cheek immediately starting to sting.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, looking forward only to come face to face with Jo.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

"Tell you what?!" I asked, wanting to know what warranted her to slap me so hard. "Wow, you've got a mean slap." I muttered to myself while rubbing the side of my face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and James are together?" She asked, rolling her eyes at my slap comment.

It didn't take long for everything to register in my head.

"Um… guys? Can I talk to Jo alone for a second?" I asked, with Carlos and Logan immediately nodding. I looked to James who gave me a look before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Take all the time you need." He said, giving me a smile before walking off with Carlos and Logan.

To anyone else, it would've seemed like just another ordinary smile. But I knew that the smile was his way of saying that he trusted me, which in turn caused a small smile to form on my face before turning my attention back to Jo.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about James and I. It's just that… we weren't ready to tell everyone just yet. Especially James. I mean, his mom didn't really accept him and he won't admit it, but I can tell that he's worried that our fans won't accept us and-"

"Kendall!" She yelled, effectively cutting me off.

"Oh… was I ranting?" I asked, knowing that I turned into Logan when I got really nervous.

"Yes you were." She said, laughing softly. "But it's okay. I understand why you guys wanted to keep it a secret. But… everyone knows now." She said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, that was kinda my fault." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. By the look she was giving me, I could tell that I would have to explain to her what happened.

"James kinda saw you kiss me while we were at that party." I started, ignoring the worried expression on his face. "And after that he basically told me that he couldn't handle being in a secret relationship. That's when I realized that it wasn't really fair to either of us and that we can't have a _real_ relationship if it's a secret. So I told the world about us." I finished with another sigh before looking up at Jo, a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry. None of this would've happened if I hadn't kissed you." She said, sitting down on her bed.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." I assured her while giving her a comforting hug. "Besides, I'm sure that one of us would've eventually gotten tired of being in a secret relationship. We probably would've told the world anyway. But now we have everything out in the open with no more secret. We should be thanking you really." I said, giving her a smile to know that there were no hard feelings.

"I guess so…" She said, chuckling a little. "So… you don't think it would be awkward if we all stayed friends do you?" She asked.

"Eh, it might be a little awkward at first, but I'm sure none of the guys would have a problem with it. I don't." I said honestly.

"You really are a great guy you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice." I joked, earning a punch in the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the slap by the way. Your cheek is still red." She said apologetically.

Honestly, my cheek did still feel kinda like it was on fire, but it would go away soon.

"It's no big deal." I assured her, to which she just meekly nodded.

"I really am happy for you and James." She said after a couple minutes of silence. "I know you two will make an awesome couple." She said, giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks. That really means alot." I said honestly, returning her smile.

I had to admit, I was happy that things were finally starting to come together. I just hoped that everything regarding the band would go well…

**James P.O.V.**

Carlos and Logan went up to the apartment as soon as Kendall went to talk to Jo, but I decided to hang out by the pool for a little bit.

I had to admit that it made me feel a little uneasy leaving Kendall alone with Jo. But I did trust him, so I just left it at that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I spotted a familiar head of shaggy blonde hair getting ready to walk out of the Palm Woods. Although it wasn't the shaggy blonde hair that I had grown up with.

"Ryder!" I called out, running so that I could catch up to him.

"James! What's up man? I haven't seen you around since the party." He said, giving me a quick hug.

"Nothing much. Sorry I haven't talked to you in a little while. I've just been dealing with alot lately." I said apologetically, not wanting him to think I was just blowing him off.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. I uh… I saw Ellen." He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess we have alot to catch up on huh?" I asked.

"Yep. Seems like that's pretty much the norm for us." He said, making me chuckle a little.

"Well we wouldn't have to catch up as much if you would hang out with us more." I said, throwing him for a loop.

"You were serious about that?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep. But only if you want to." I said, not wanting him to feel pressured.

He was getting ready to say something before he suddenly got a text message.

"I'm sorry James but I really have to go. But can we hang out sometime so we can properly catch up?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, just text me." I said, knowing he was in a hurry.

"Alright. I'll see you later." He said before running off.

I was curious as to where he was going but I knew that it wasn't really any of my business. I let out a sigh before heading up to 2J, hoping to spend some time with Kendall before we start working on the new song.

* * *

**Done! Again, sorry for the long delay, but I have good news and bad news. Bad news is, this story only has a few more chapter left, maybe around 5 max. But the good news is that I'm thinking about doing a story similar to this one. They guys are in their senior year of high school and it's basically a Kames vs. Jagan and you all get to vote on how it ends. Would you all be interested in that? Let me know in a review! So what'd you all think about the chapter? Please let me know! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
